História paralela
by Gemini Leona
Summary: os cavaleiros de ouro sobem as 12 casas , em busca da permissão de Athena para buscar o cavaleiro de Áries...é uma histórinha paralela,mostrando como é a zona, quer dizer, vida "organizada" dos douradinhos...
1. Casa de Touro

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo I – casa de Touro-**

**Saindo da casa de Áries, os dourados seguiram pra casa de Touro. Quando entraram....**

**Shion: O.o'**

**Shaka: Meu Buda.... OO''**

**Shura: meu Santiago de Compostela....**

**Máscara da Morte: nooooossssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaa........**

**Afrodite: CREDO!!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: bem que eu imaginava isso..**

**Dohko: eita nóis...**

**Kanon: OOV**

**Aioros: credo...**

**Aioria: minha nossa senhora...**

**Miro: cruz credo....**

**Kamus: XD**

**Aldebaran: que que tem de mais nisso?**

**O que todos haviam visto era uma concentração da escola de samba da Mangueira, ensaiando pro carnaval. Tinha churrasco, mulher de biquini, muita cerveja, pagode, passistas, rainha da bateria.... também tinha funk tocando e uma apresentadora de baile funk, apresentando um famoso baile funk do Rio de Janeiro.**

**V.C: E aí, purpurinadas? As popozudas de plantão.... mais uma vez estamos apresentando o meu, o seu, o nosso baile funk F. 2000!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Começa a tocar o Bonde do Tigrão....**

**Afrodite: ai.. amei... acho que vou dançar... – foi pro meio das "popozudas"**

**Saga: meu deus... **

**-gota generalizada –**

**V.C: é isso aí...muito funk e muita mulher bonita...**

**Shura: bem..isso é verdade....tem mulher bonita pra caralho, aqui..**

**Miro: obaaaaaaaaaaaaa... hoje eu tiro o atraso....**

**Shion: dohko... bora encher a cara?**

**Dohko: demorou..já é..**

**Kamus: merda.. eu não posso pegar ninguém.. sou compromissado..**

**Aioros: ihihihihihihihi.... bem feito...**

**Kamus: bem feito o quê? Eu amo minha mulher tá... eu só vou tomar um refrigerante e tá bom..**

**Shaka: - traumatizado com aquele antro de perdição-**

**Máscara da Morte: uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... tá cheio de " popozudas" aqui... vou catar alguma e levar para aquele canto lá...hehe**

**Saga: eu vou sentar em algum lugar... também sou compromissado... Kamus! Posso te fazer companhia?**

**Kamus: pode....vou tomar um refri.. você quer um?**

**Saga: quero sim... – foi procurar um lugar pra se sentar e curtir a " paisagem"-**

**Aioros: Aioria... nada de diversão com a mulherada pra você... sabe muito bem.. porque você já é casado...e tem 3 filhos..**

**Aioria: eu sei disso... vou fazer companhia pro velho Saga....- foi para onde Saga estava-**

**Kanon: que que eu faço? Num tenho a mínima idéia...**

**Shion e Dohko foram encher a cara de cerveja; Saga, Kamus e Aioria ficaram na mesma mesa, tomando um refrigerante e falando da vida de casados; Miro, Aioros, MM's e Shura foram dar uns pegas numas popozudas; Afrodite ficou dançando funk no meio das purpurinadas... e Kanon, quem sabe....**

**Aldebaran: alô som.... – testando a qualidade do som do microfone- ... alô.. alô.... tá funcionando.... BEM, PESSOAL.. AGORA, APRESENTANDO O CONCURSO DE MELHOR DANÇARINA DE FUNK, A MINHA, A SUA, A NOSSA V.C!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**V.C: É ISSO AÍ, GENTE!!!!!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA, ALDEBARAN, POR NOS CONCEDER SUA CASA PRO CONCURSO DE MELHOR DANÇARINA DE FUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VAMOS MOSTRAR AS NOSSAS CONCORRENTEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Eram 5 concorrentes, no total, incluindo o Afrodite. Tocou umas 10 músicas de funk....e adivinha quem ganhou o concurso.....**

**V.C: BEM, PESSOAL!!!! AGORA VOU PREMIAR A VENCEDORA DO NOSSO CONCURSO....QUE VENHA PRO PALCO..AFRODITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........**

**Afrodite: AIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! QUE EMOÇÃO!!!!!!! EU GANHEI!!!!!!!! – foi até o palco-**

**Dohko: é ischu aeeeee, frô.......- já manguaçado até os dentes-**

**Shion: pô, ae....schjaaaah eehhhhh.... nuoscho cumpanhero de batalhia ganhou escchha joscha... hic ....- parecendo um pudim de cana ambulante-... pô... tô cum vontadshiii de arrotar...- soltou um arroto tão alto, que geral ouviu-**

**Dohko: pô, aê...schjah é....mó schtaile... hic ...**

**Kanon: - também tava enchendo a cara de bebida- noschaaaaaaa........ mó arrotascho....achu que também vô arrotar......... – mandou um arroto, muito mais alto que o de shion-**

**Dohko e Shion: pô, ae... mó schtaili....**

**V.C: E AÍ? COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ SE SENTINDO POR TER GANHADO O CONCURSO DE DANÇARINA DE FUNK?**

**Afrodite: EU TÔ EMOCIONADO!!!!!! –começa a chorar de alegria-**

**V.C: É ISSO AÍ! ATÉ AS BIBAS PURPURINADAS GANHAM NA F.2000!!!!!!!!!VOLTAMOS NO PRÓXIMO BAILE FUNK, COM MAIS UM CONCURSO!!!!!!!!!GENTE!!!!!!!!!!TCHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: - indo pra perto de Saga e os outros- AI!!!!! EU GANHEI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - afastou- se de frô – er.... e o que você ganhou?**

**Afrodite: GANHEI UM MÊS GRÁTIS DE TRATAMENTO DE BELEZA, NUM SPA!!!!!!!!!AI, QUE TUDO!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - gota- ..'**

**Aioria: - tomando sua coca-cola- olha lá aqueles 4...- aponta pros pegadores do santuário-.. num tomam jeito mesmo....**

**Saga: é mesmo.. – afastando de afrodite um pouco mais-**

**Afrodite: ai, credo.. tá afastando de mim por que? Eu num mordo não, meu bem...**

**Saga: SEU BEM É O CARALHO!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: OO'..caralho? aonde? Eu quero..XD**

**Saga: - dá um socaço em frô, que vai parar no meio da concentração da escola de samba.-**

**Afrodite: xx'**

**Aioria: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE............**

**Kamus: - tomando refrigerante-**

**Saga: mais que droga... onde já se viu.. o Afrodite perdeu a vergonha na cara....**

**Aioria: ele já tinha perdido há muito tempo...hehe..**

**Kamus: -ainda tomando refrigerante-**

**Saga: Kamus.. num vai falar nada não?**

**Kamus: - solta um arrotaço que estremece a casa de Touro-**

**Saga e Aioria: OO**

**Kamus: desculpa... aí vem outro....- mais um arroto estrondoso-**

**Saga e Aioria: O.o'**

**Kamus: foi mal..- sem jeito-..porra...mais um arroto..- arrota de novo- **

**Saga e Aioria: oO'**

**Aioria: acabou?**

**Kamus: acho que sim....**

**Saga: caralho ,Kamus... o que você tem no lugar do estômago? Uma fábrica de arroto?**

**Kamus: foi mal... eu esqueci que toda a vez que eu tomo refrigerante, me dá gases estomacais...**

**Aioria: porra, mas isso não foi gás estomacal nem aqui nem na China.... isso daí foi o urro de um dragão....que, pelo amor de Deus, até estremeceu a casa do pagodeiro-funkeiro...**

**Saga: - gota- ..'**

**Depois do baile funk, agora é a vez da apresentação da escola de samba da Mangueira...**

**Aldebaran: alô som... alô alô.... tá funcionando.... AGORA, APRESENTANDO PRA VOCÊS... O ENSAIO DA MANGUEIRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! OLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! VALEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Saga e os outros: - gota generalizada-**

**Começa o ensaio da escola de samba. Até agora, ninguém havia notado a ausência de Shaka... até que..**

**Aioria: ei gente.. cadê o Shaka?**

**MM's: sei lá... ele num tava com vocês não?- foi ficar conversando com os compromissados-**

**Saga: não... ele tava todo traumatizado.. nem sei aonde ele tá não...**

**Aioria: que estranho...**

**Kamus: - tomando refrigerante-**

**Shura: porra, o kamus não vai parar de beber refrigerante não?**

**Aioros: ô Kamus... chega de tomar refrigerante, porra...**

**Aioria: é que ele quer quebrar o recorde de quem solta o arroto mais alto e mais estrondoso do planeta...**

**Kamus: - gota e ainda bebendo refri-**

**Saga: é...acho que ele quer.....OO'.. meu deus...**

**Aioros: que foi, saga?**

**Saga: - aponta –**

**Aioros: - capota da cadeira-**

**Aioria: - olha na direção em que saga apontou e começa a rolar no chão de tanto rir –**

**Kamus: - engasgou com o refrigerante –**

**Shura: - rindo pra caralho -**

**MM's: - com os olhos esbugalhados-**

**Shaka estava no meio do ensaio geral da Mangueira, dando uma de passista profissional, tocando pandeiro e cheio de mulata bonita em volta dele...**

**Saga: credo.... o shaka cada vez mais tá me surpreendendo.... primeiro xinga palavrão, agora ele dá uma de passista de escola de samba... – se levanta da cadeira, com seu ar imponente de Grande Mestre e grita, em alto e bom tom- AE, CAMBADA DOURADA!!!!!!! ESTAMOS AQUI PRA QUÊ AFINAL?! TEMOS QUE PASSAR PELAS 12 CASAS, PARA PEDIR PERMISSÃO À ATHENA, PARA PODERMOS IR ATRÁS DO MÚ!!!!!!!!!SHAKA!!!!!! PÁRA DE DAR UMA DE SAMBISTA PROFISSIONAL E VAMOS!!!!!! ALDEBARAN!!!!!!! PÁRA DE APRESENTAR ESSA JOÇA E DEIXA ESSA ESCOLA DE SAMBA ENSAINDO AQUI!!!!!!! DOHKO, SHION, KANON!!!!!!!! PAREM DE BEBER!!!!!!!!!! E VAMOS SAIR DAQUI AGORA!!!!!!!!!! – dá um soco na mesa, depois de falar isso-**

**Cavaleiros que estavam na mesa: OO'**

**Beberrões: oO'**

**Depois dessa bronca generalizada, os dourados partiram em direção à casa de Gêmeos. Kanon, Dohko e Shion estavam se segurando um no outro pra num caírem no chão; os pegadores estavam tristes porque nenhuma mulher queria dar bola pra eles; o arrotador profissional, Kamus, ainda estava arrotando; Aioria queria sair dali de qualquer jeito; Aldebaran ficou choroso, querendo voltar pro seu habitat abrasileirado; Shaka tava todo feliz e contente, ainda tocando seu pandeiro; Afrodite tava reclamando no ouvido de Saga, pois este estragara sua maquilagem. O que será que espera pelos cavaleiros de ouro na casa de Gêmeos?**

**Continua....**


	2. Casa de Gêmeos

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo II- a casa de Gêmeos e os 101 geminianos-**

**Subindo aquela escadaria toda, lá se foram os douradinhos na sua jornada pra pedir a permissão de Athena.... Foram, aos poucos, se aproximando da casa de Gêmeos... Quando lá chegaram....**

**Saga: CAMBADA!!!!!!!!!SEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTIDO!!!!!!!**

**Os filhos de Saga formaram fila única, à sua frente... Eram 4 crianças e 7 adolescentes, todos eles muito parecidos com Saga...**

**Shion: tá aí... u schaga tem tanto vfilhiu assim.... comu ele conschegue sobreviver cum o schalháriu que a bruschxaori paga pra noisch?**

**Dohko: schxei lá... dá um toddy pra eli..**

**Kanon: caiu de bêbado **

**Castor: papai! Papai! falando com Saga ....**

**Saga: que foi?**

**Castor: o tio Kanon caiu.. por que?**

**Saga: ele caiu porque ele bebeu muito...**

**Castor: por que?**

**Saga: porque quando se bebe em demasia, a gente fica desse jeito...**

**Castor: por que?**

**Saga: porque sim..ù.u já ficando de saco cheio **

**Castor: porque sim não é resposta...P foi brincar com os irmãos **

**Um dos filhos de Saga, Pólux, estava sentado nas escadas da casa de Gêmeos, lendo um livro de física quântica....**

**Saga: e aí, Pólux? Tá lendo algo interessante?**

**Aioria: putz, velho... mas você ,hein... bateu o recorde dos cavaleiros do santuário... você tem 12 filhos.... coitada da Ishtar...**

**Saga: ah.. cala a boca... quer levar um soco, por acaso?**

**Aioria: nhão..)**

**Saga: olhando com desdém pra Aioria .. hmph.. não sei o que minha filha, Leona, viu em você...**

**Aioria: ei... olha lá como fala....**

**Saga: voltando-se para Pólux, novamente .. e então, filho? Sobre o que está lendo?**

**Pólux: eu estava lendo meu livro favorito, Física Quântica: o despertar para o universo.....**

**Saga e Aioria: gota **

**Pólux: e descobri que seu golpe, pai, é nada mais nada menos do que uma brecha no tempo e espaço, causando uma alteração no vórtice temporal do universo, fazendo com haja um deslocamento de energia; abrindo ,assim, uma espécie de portal para a outra dimensão....**

**Saga e Aioria: de boca aberta, não acreditando que um moleque de apenas 7 anos, conseguiu explicar uma teoria de física para 2 marmanjos **

**Pólux: hmph, seus ignóbeis... sai andando, com o livro debaixo do braço **

**Uma linda menininha, aparentando Ter 7 anos, se aproximou de Saga e este, a abraçou, de uma maneira muito gostosa....**

**Saga: oiiiiiiii, minha fofinha.... como é que você tá?**

**Ally: eu tô bem... por que o papai saiu tão rápido de casa hoje?**

**Saga: é que eu tive que ir resolver umas coisas aí.. ainda abraçando a filha **

**Ally: hoje é meu recital de música... vai ser de noite.. você vai?**

**Afrodite: aiiii, que menina linda.... quem é ela?**

**Saga: é minha filha, Ally, irmã gêmea do Pólux...**

**Afrodite: ela é muito linda.. tem certeza que ela é sua filha, Saga?**

**Saga: só um minutinho, Ally... pára de abraçar a menina e vai na direção de Afrodite **

**Afrodite: vou tomar outro soco?**

**Saga: como você adivinhou?.. dá um socaço na cara de Afrodite **

**Ally: rindo **

**Afrodite: cai em cima de MM's **

**MM's: x.x'**

**Saga: he... aqueles dois se merecem..haha**

**Ally: hihi... e então papai.. você vai no meu recital?**

**Saga: vou fazer meu melhor para estar lá..**

**Ally: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......... dá um beijo no rosto de Saga **

**Saga: /**

**Ally vai brincar com os outros filhos de Saga.... enquanto isso, alguém se pendura nos cabelos de Saga...**

**Saga: ahahhaha.... é você, Helena?**

**Helena: é....) agarrada nos cabelos de Saga **

**Saga: hehe...' .. você gosta de ficar agarrada nos meus cabelos né...**

**Helena: é... )**

**Kamus: olha só quem tá aí... se não é minha sobrinha...não vem me dar um abraço, não?**

**Helena: TIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! solta os cabelos de saga e vai ficar agarrada nos de Kamus **

**Kamus: e aí? Como é que você tá?**

**Helena: tô bem...**

**Aioros: peraí.. mas a Helena não é filha do Saga? Como é que ela pode ser sua sobrinha, Kamus?**

**Kamus: é que... o Saga, enquanto estava como Ares, acabou... bem... transando com minha irmã...**

**Aioros: OO'**

**Saga: é verdade.... de fato, a Helena é minha meia-filha... mas eu a considero como filha inteira mesmo**

**Aioros: putz.. num falo mais nada não... deixa quieto..**

**Kamus: Heleninha... faz um favorzão pro titio aqui?**

**Helena: qual? )**

**Kamus: larga o cabelo do tio... tá machucando..**

**Helena: tá... larga dos cabelos de Kamus**

**Saga: Helena, vai brincar com seus irmãos...**

**Helena: tá..)**

**E lá foi Helena brincar com seus irmãos...Vindo na direção de Saga e Kamus, estavam Mystina, Lien, Luna, Maiori, Usagi, Minza e Shoda...**

**Lien: oi, pai...**

**Saga: oi... por que vocês 7 vieram juntos? Foi só pra falar comigo?**

**Luna: também.. é que..**

**Maiori: na verdade, nós...**

**Usagi: de fato, a gente...**

**Minza: não querendo enrolar, mas já enrolando...**

**Shoda: em silêncio, só olhando **

**Mystina ( como Ares): é que nós estamos aqui pra pedir permissão ´pra matar Athena.. peraí... eu posso fazer isso sozinho... hehehhehehahhahahahhahahaha**

**Mystina (sendo ela mesma) : não!!!!! Nunca mataríamos Athena!! Fica quieto, encosto!! croque nela mesma e desmaia**

**Saga: gotona ..V**

**Shoda: a gente veio pra ver se você não descola uma grana para a gente sair hoje...**

**Saga: ahamm.... e vocês acham que com o salário que a Saori me paga dá pra ficar bancando as regalias de vocês...**

**Lien: eu sabia.... é sempre assim...**

**Luna: quando a gente resolve sair do seu pé, você quer que nós ficamos... não te entendo, pai...**

**Saga: mas...**

**Maiori: snif .... eu quero me divertir hoje....**

**Usagi: eu também...**

**Saga: mas é que...**

**Kamus: bem.. eu vou ir pra junto dos outros douradin... quer dizer, dos outros cavaleiros de ouro... boa sorte com seus filhos, Saga..**

**Saga: Ah......**

**Mystina: acordou**

**Shoda: e então, velho? Vai liberar a grana ou não?**

**Saga: já pediram pra sua mãe?**

**Os 7: já...e ela deixou**

**Saga: tá bem.... tomem... Saga dá aos seus filhos aborrescentes uma boa graninha**

**Os 7: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....... valeu, pai!!!!!!**

**Saga: de nada... pensando.. se continuar assim, eu vou à falência...TT**

**Ishtar: eu ouvi isso, Saga..**

**Saga: Ishtar!!!!!! Meu amorzinho.... como estás? '**

**Ishtar: como estou?! Isso é pergunta que se faça à uma grávida?!**

**Aioria: num falei..... o coroa é bom de bola, literalmente..**

**Ishtar: nossos filhinhos só querem se divertir.. e você faz isso.. fica pensando dessa maneira?! Como você é insensível!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: Oo ... ela é mais linda do que eu... como isso pode acontecer?!**

**Aldebaran: pô... a mina é mó gata**

**Kanon: mãe de quem? acordando de porre **

**Ishtar: SAGA!!!!! SE VOCÊ NÃO CONVIVER MELHOR COM SEUS FILHOS MAIS VELHOS, VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ DURANTE TODAS AS NOITES, PELO RESTO DA SUA VIDA INÚTIL!!!!!!!!!!!E ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO!!!!!!!**

**Saga: mas, meu bem....**

**Shion: manguaçado a Ischtar é a única que manda no Schxaga.. hic **

**Dohko: é ischo aí.... arrota **

**Shion: po... mó schxtailhi...**

**Dohko: arrota de novo**

**Ishtar: MAS COISA NENHUMA!!!!!!!!! JÁ FALEI E PRONTO....**

**Saga: gota ..'**

**Kanon: mas hein?**

**Saga: Ishtarzinha... meu amor.... por que está nervosa comigo?!**

**Ishtar: EU ESTOU CALMA!!!!!!!!! É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ NERVOSO!!!!!!!! cuspindo fogo pelas ventas **

**Shaka: não contraria não, Saga.. não contraria....**

**Saga: pelo menos... nos deixe passar pela casa de Gêmeos...**

**Ishtar: PASSA LOGO E NÃO ME ENCHE!!!!!!!!**

**Todos passaram voados pela casa de Gêmeos, não contrariando as ordens de Ishtar....... Ao sair da casa de Gêmeos, os douradinhos seguiam rumo à casa de Câncer....o que eles vão encontrar lá?**

**Continua....**


	3. Casa de Câncer

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo 3: a Casa de Câncer**

**Subindo em direção à 4ª casa, MM's resolve falar algo...**

**MM's: hã.. gente.. eu sei que vocês sabem que a minha casa é a mais estranha das 12...mas.. não se assustem com o que encontrarem lá não, tá..**

**Shaka: por que tá pedindo isso pra gente?**

**MM's: é que...**

**Shura: ele deve fazer macumba pra todos nós..**

**Aioros: então é por isso que o Saga tem que agüentar aquele tormento de família.. XD**

**Saga: - quieto-**

**MM's: NÃO É ISSO!!!**

**Aioria: já sei... ele faz vodu pros caras de bronze... principalmente pro Shiryu..**

**MM's: NÃO!!!!!!! Quer dizer.. eu só faço vodu pra ele.... mas.. ORA.. CALE-SE..**

**Aioria: iihihihih**

**MM's: - olha pro céu e vê que já é quase noite-**

**Miro: MM's.. por que tá olhando pro céu? Não vai chover não, tá...**

**MM's: nossa.. passamos um bom tempo na casa do Aldebaran.... depois foi uma passada rápida pela casa do esquisofrênico... notei que só agora está quase anoitecendo....**

**Shaka: e...**

**MM's: como o céu fica lindo, com o entardecer...**

**Dohko: - manguaçado- e...? hic **

**MM's: as estrelas começam a mostrar seu belo brilho...**

**Shion: e ? – arrota-**

**MM's: os pássaros voam em direção aos seus ninhos...**

**Saga: PÁRA DE ENROLAR E DIZ LOGO... O QUE É QUE TEM NA SUA CASA, QUE VOCÊ PEDIU PRA NINGUÉM AQUI SE ASSUSTAR?!**

**MM'S: - silêncio-**

**Cavaleiros: ...**

**MM's: - um pouco mais de silêncio-**

**Cavaleiros: ...**

**MM's: - e mais um pouquinho-**

**Cavaleiros: ...**

**MM's: " minha terra tem palmeiras onde canta o sabiá.. as aves que aqui gorjeiam não gorjeiam como lá.."**

**Cavaleiros: - capotada generalizada-**

**MM's: - gota-**

**Kanon: PORRA!!!!!!!! DIZ LOGO, CARA!!!!!!**

**MM's: dizer o quê?**

**Kanon: o que você ia dizer..**

**MM's: eu ia dizer algo?**

**Saga: ia e vai..**

**MM's: mas hein?**

**Saga: - manda um houriouken em MM's-**

**MM's: - voada maneira e cai uns 3 lances de escada-**

**Kamus: YOU WON! FATALITY!**

**Kanon: PERFECT WIN!!!**

**MM's: - subindo 3 lances de escada-**

**Saga: - pose do Ryu, do Street Fighter-**

**MM's: - pose do Yori Yagami, de King of Fighters-**

**Aioros: Round Two... FIGHT!!!!!**

**Rola uma luta, estilo CAPCOM vs SNK 2, entre MM's e Saga.... termina em empate, porque Saga num tava mais a fim de lutar...**

**MM's: melhor empatar do que você me vencer...**

**Saga: ah.. cala a boca...**

**MM's: vamos.. já é noite.. olhem.. – aponta pro céu-**

**Miro: nem precisa falar, porra.. dava pra ver que já é noite..dã..**

**MM's: Miro.. vai pra casa do caralho, tá..- subindo as escadarias, na frente-**

**Saga: vamos atrás do macumbeiro...**

**E lá foram os nossos destemidos douradinhos pra casa do MM's, afinal.. o que eles encontraram por lá...?**

**MM's: pronto.. chegamos...**

**E ficaram parados na porta da casa de MM's por uns 10 minutos, até que Saga tomou a iniciativa e perguntou..**

**Saga: por que a gente não entra logo?**

**MM's: calma... num tá vendo que tô procurando a chave de casa, seu anta..**

**Saga: - gota-**

**MM's: deixa eu ver...- procurando nos bolsos da calça- ... ah, achei..**

**MM's coloca a chave na porta, a gira, abre a porta e convida os cavaleiros a entrar em seu covio... todos entram, e MM's fecha a porta.. tudo fica escuro.... Kanon tem a brilhante idéia de usar um pouquinho de nada do seu cosmos e faz uma espécie de lanterna pra iluminar o local, pois estava um breu só... MM's apagou, com seu cosmos, a "pequena lanterna" que Kanon havia criado...**

**Kanon: POR QUE FEZ ISSO?! - -gritou-**

**MM's: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Silêncio... senão você vai acordá-la....**

**Kanon: - sussurrando- acordar quem?**

**MM's: - sussurrando também- minha namorada, Celes..**

**MM's pegou uma espécie de tocha que estava ali perto e a acendeu.... foi então que, na direção dos douradinhos, vieram um monte de morcegos voando pra cima deles...**

**Saga: PUTA QUE PARIU!!!!!!!!!!!!- espantando os morcegos- QUE MERDA É ESSA?!**

**Aioros: VOU DAR FLECHADAS NESSES MORCEGOS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: NO ESCURO, SEU JEGUE?! VOCÊ VAI É ACERTAR A GENTE.. – desviando dos morceguinhos-**

**Kanon: MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU MATAR ESSES BICHOS!!!!!!!!!!!! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Matou um bocado de morceguinhos, mas não parava de vir mais e mais..**

**Shion: - manguaçado- eu voh mandar meu golpe.... SCHXTARRLIGHTCHI ISCHXTINCTSCHXION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – traduzindo: Starlight Extinction-**

**Acertou todos os cavaleiros e errou os morcegos...**

**Shaka: PORRA, SHION!!!!!!!!!! VÊ SE MIRA ESSA GOLPE NOS MORCEGOS, NÃO NA GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shura: - desviando dos morceguinhos mas acaba batendo de cara em uma pilastra- x.x'**

**Afrodite: IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIRANHA ROSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dando uma de Bruce Lee-**

**Acertou mais uns morceguinhos, mas não adiantava, porque vinha mais e mais...**

**Dohko: - caiu de bêbado-**

**Kamus: PORRA.. AQUELE MONTE DE REFRIGERANTE NÃO FEZ BEM.. ACHO QUE VOU ARROTAR..**

**Aioria: ARROTA, PRA VER SE ESSES MORCEGOS PARAM DE APARECER!!!!!!**

**Kamus: - dá um arroto muito alto, que estremece a casa de Câncer inteira e atordoa o sentido de direção dos morcegos-**

**Aioria e Aioros: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.......**

**Kamus: desculpa....**

**MM's: calma, gente!!!!!!!! Num precisa se alarmar...**

**Os morcegos se juntam em um único ponto da casa de Câncer e começam a formar um vulto... desse vulto, surge uma mulher linda..**

**Aioria: Deus.... quem é esse anjo?**

**Saga: - dá um tapa na cabeça de Aioria- você é casado.. comporte-se..**

**MM's: meu amorrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! CELES!!!!!!!!!! VEM DAR UM ABRAÇO AQUI NO SEU TCHUTCHUCO..- de braços estendidos-**

**Cavaleiros: TCHUTCHUCO?! **

**Celes: Máscara da Morte!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu amor!!!!!!!!!!!! – vai na direção de MM's e, em vez de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto ou na boca, ela dá uma mordida no pescoço de MM's-**

**Cavaleiros: OO**

**Celes: - com uma gota de sangue escorrendo pelos lábios- oi, amorzinho... aonde você estava este tempo todo?**

**MM's: - com sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço- hehe.. eu estava.. ouvindo uma história idiota, de um amigo meu, mas ele resolveu sair andando e deixou a gente sem ouvir o final da história.. então, estamos indo pedir permissão à Athena pra irmos atrás do infeliz..**

**Celes: ah... **

**Saga: e quem é essa, MM's?**

**MM's: é minha namorada, Celes.... ela é uma vampirinha.. não é linda?**

**Aioria: é, linda ela é mesmo.. mas fica longe de mim...- fazendo o sinal da cruz-**

**Aioros: - arranjou um colar feito de alho sabe-se lá aonde- sai fora, bicho ruim...**

**Shaka: - rezando o Pai Nosso- " Pai Nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome... venha vós ao nosso reino.. seja feita a vossa vontade, assim na terra como no céu.."**

**Miro: - se benzendo com água benta- eu hein.. num quero virar refeição de sanguessuga não..**

**Shion e Dohko: - caídos de bêbados-**

**Kanon: E EU?! TODOS ESTÃO SE PROTEGENDO DESSA VAMPIRA DESMIOLADA!!!!!!!!!! AI, MAMÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! – começa a correr pela casa inteira, na velocidade da luz-**

**Kamus: - gota-**

**Celes: ei.. eu não vou atacar vocês não.. .. eu gosto é de beber do sangue do meu MM's..**

**Saga: ainda bem.... – sentindo-se aliviado-**

**MM's: hehe.. – se sentindo o maioral- e aí, meu brigadeirozinho.. gostou do presente que eu te mandei?**

**Celes: tá falando disso? – mostra o Pompom-**

**Saga: POMPOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – fica feliz da vida- POMPOM, MEU AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Celes: eita.. esse patinho de borracha é meu.. e o nome dele é Pompom? Belo nome...**

**Saga: - snif- devolve meu amiguinho, vai...**

**Celes: mas você já é bem crescidinho pra Ter um pato de borracha.. deixa ele comigo....**

**Saga: só se você me prometer que vai cuidar direitinho dele...**

**Celes: tá.. – sorri-**

**Saga: Pompom... estou te deixando aos cuidados dessa vampira doida... comporte-se, amiguinho...- deixa uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos-**

**Cavaleiros: - gota-**

**Saga: - voltando à sua pose de Mestre do Santuário-... bem, cavaleiros.. vamos ir pra próxima casa, Leão... não temos tempo a perder...**

**Kanon: mais do que já perdemos?**

**Saga: - gotona-**

**Shura: - com um band-aid no nariz- ai.. quase que eu quebrei meu nariz...**

**Shion e Dohko: - segurando-se um no outro , muito manguaçados e começam a cantar- " GARÇOM, AQUI, NESSA MESA DE BAR.. VOCÊ JÁ CANSOU DE ESCUTAR.. CENTENAS DE CASO DE AMOR..... GARÇOM.. NO BAR.. TODO MUNDO É IGUAL... MEU CASO É MAIS ..É BANAL.. MAS PRESTE ATENÇÃO POR FAVOR....SAIBA QUE O MEU GRANDE AMOR HOJE VAI SE CASAR... MANDOU UMA CARTA PRA ME AVISAR... DEIXOU EM PEDAÇOS.. O MEU CORAÇÃO..E PRA MATAR A TRISTEZA, SÓ A MESA DE BAR.. QUERO TOMAR TODAS.. VOU ME EMBRIAGAR... E SE EU PEGAR SONO.. ME DEITE NO CHÃO...."**

**Quando terminaram sua melodia de bêbado fudido na vida, eles arrotaram.. e no mesmo momento.. Kamus arrota também, fazendo uma orquestra de arrotos estrondosos...**

**Cavaleiros: Oo '**

**Saga: er.. vamos, então...**

**E lá se foram os douradinhos, seguindo em sua missão.. Shion e Dohko estavam se segurando um no outro, pra não caírem; Afrodite estava ajeitando seus cabelos sedosos; Kamus ainda estava arrotando, por causa do refrigerante em excesso que houvera tomado; Kanon e Saga foram falando sobre o comportamento dos douradinhos; Aioria e Aioros ficaram ouvindo a sinfonia filarmônica de Kamus; Shaka e Shura estavam em silêncio; Aldebaran tava quase saindo correndo dali, querendo retornar pro seu ambiente abrasileirado; e MM's estava se despedindo da sua amada Celes..... Não percam o próximo episódio...**

**Continua...**


	4. Casa de Leão

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo 4: a Casa de Leão....**

**Já era por volta das 19hs , quando os dourados ainda estavam subindo as escadarias quilométricas do Santuário... foi então que...**

**MM's: nossa.. que cheiro bom é esse?**

**Shaka: com certeza não é seu.. você não toma banho..**

**MM's: tomo banho todos os sábados... sem falta... P**

**Shaka: - gota-**

**Aioria: tá vindo da minha casa.. será que...**

**Saga: - silêncio-**

**Shura: mas tá um cheiro muito gostoso... parece cheiro de...biscoito de chocolate..**

**Miro: hm... desde quando o Aioria sabe cozinhar?.. já sei.. ele aprendeu com alguma biba..**

**Aioria: deixa de ser burro.. como é que eu posso estar fazendo biscoitos se eu estou aqui, seu anta...**

**Miro: ah.. é.. foi mal..**

**Dohko: que scheiru bom.... taum vfazendu cumida aondiiii...- arrota-**

**Shion: schxei láh.. – hic-**

**Kanon: mas será que é a...**

**Aioros: OBAAAAAAAAAA.. VOU PRA CASA DO MEU MANINHO.. COMER O QUE TEM LÁ../ - sai correndo pra casa de Leão-**

**Aioria: peraí...- sai correndo atrás de Aioros-**

**Os outros dourados vão atrás dos irmãos A&A e chegam , finalmente, à casa de Leão...quando adentram pela sala...**

**Leona: ué.. não sabia que tinha visita hoje e.. PAI!? Que você faz aqui?!...era pra você estar na casa de Gêmeos, ajudando a mamãe..**

**Saga: eu resolvi fazer uma visitinha....e.. você está fazendo biscoito de chocolate? – nessa hora, o estômago de Saga ronca muito alto e todos que estão naquele recinto ouvem –**

**Leona: - gotona- não... eu tô consertando um liquidificador... que que você acha né...**

**Saga: - croque na Leona- olha como fala comigo... ù.ú**

**Leona: ai, porra.. vai dar croque na puta que pariu..**

**Saga: - croque outra vez- pára de falar palavrão..**

**Leona: cacete.... e você pára de me dar croque..ò.ó**

**Shion: oi, Lheona.... cumé que vocshê tá..? – hic-**

**Leona: oi ... Shion.. -gota-..........- falando com Saga- que ele tem? Comeu demais? Bebeu?**

**Saga: a Segunda opção...**

**Leona: já imaginava...--'**

**Dohko: - arrota-**

**Leona: ele também né..**

**Saga: e precisa falar alguma coisa..--'**

**Aioria: Leona!!!!!!! Minha querida....tava com saudade..- abraça-a e a beija na boca-**

**Saga: - fica com os olhos vermelhos-**

**Aioros: credo.. ele vai virar o Ares!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kamus: solta a menina, Aioria...**

**Miro: agora fudeu-se tudo a si mesmo..**

**Aldebaran: - cantando aquela musiquinha de morte dos desenhos do Pica-pau-**

**Shura: agora ferrou..**

**Shaka: dai-me paciência, meu Buda...**

**Mm's: EU QUERO BISCOITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: ih... sai fora, Saga.. a Leona é minha esposa.. e eu dou beijo nela quando eu quiser e na frente de quem eu quiser...P**

**Saga: - faiscando de raiva-**

**MM's: Meu Zeus.. o sogrão do Aioria vai matar ele de pancada...**

**Leona: Aioria.. hehe.. eu.. deixei os biscoitos no forno e provavelmente eles já ficaram prontos... deixa eu ir lá ver.. senão vai torrar tudo..'**

**Aioria: claro... /**

**Afrodite: oi..**

**Leona: ah.. oi, Afrobicha.. tudo bem?**

**Afrodite: AFROBICHA!!!!!?????? EU TE MATO , SUA PULHA!!!!!!! PIRANHAAAAAAAAA ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Leona: - faz uma ilusão e as rosas acertam o nada-**

**Afrodite: TOMA ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!! BLOODY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leona: tá brincando comigo, não... – eleva seu cosmos e manda o golpe mais poderoso entre as técnicas dos 88 cavaleiros-... você quer um golpe de verdade.. então toma... GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: - acertado-**

**Saga: - todo feliz- essa é minha menina.. sorri**

**Kanon: uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... é isso aí...**

**Shion e Dohko: mó schxtaile!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioros: nossa.. ela é forte...OO**

**Aioria: hmph.. mas não tão forte quanto eu... e nem tão rápida quanto o grande Leão de ouro...- todo se querudo-**

**Leona: Afrobiba.. fica quieto, senão não ganha biscoito...**

**Leona, a filha mais velha de Saga, foi buscar um lanche pros douradinhos...enquanto isso, na entrada do Santuário...**

**Seiya: nossa.. eles tão demorando pra caramba..**

**Shun: eu acho que eles devem estar passando por dificuldades...**

**Hyoga: com certeza... eu ouvi há pouco um urro de dragão vindo, primeiro, da casa de Touro e depois, da casa de Câncer....**

**Shiryu: eles não terão dificuldades... meu mestre está lá para ajudá-los...**

**Ikki: hmph... se eles demorarem demais eu vou cair fora.. não quero perder meu precioso tempo...**

**Argol: vamos ser pacientes... por que vocês não vêm aqui e jogam cartas conosco... é pra passar o tempo...**

**Seiya: demorou....**

**Os bronzeados foram jogar cartas com os prateados... voltando à casa de Leão...**

**Leona: - na cozinha- acho que vou fazer um chazinho de ervas bem forte pros bêbados... e um café bem quente pros outros.. meu pai gosta de suco de laranja... eu vou fazer um... o Aioros.. do que ele gosta mesmo..? ah, é.. ele gosta de chocolate quente... vou fazer pra ele e pro Aioria.... ahhhhhhh.. os biscoitos.. – tirando os biscoitos do forno-**

**Na sala...**

**Saga: Aioria.. espero que você esteja cuidando muito bem da minha filha..senão...- a barriga de Saga ronca bem alto de novo-**

**Kamus: depois reclama dos meus arrotos..**

**MM's: tô com fome...**

**Shaka: eu também tô, mas só o estômago do Saga junta a fome de todos nós juntos..**

**Saga: - gota-**

**Shura: claro... depois de Ter o sangue chupado por aquela vampira.. você queria o quê?**

**Aldebaran: comer é bom , pois ajuda no crescimento...**

**Shaka: você conhece isso muito bem , né, Aldebaran...- fica olhando o cavaleiro de Touro-**

**Aldebaran: Shaka, você está muito sarcástico esses dias.. tá de regime é..**

**Shaka: pra quem quer ficar bem próximo de Deus, é preciso fazer muitos sacrifícios... um deles é comer...**

**Shura: bem.. mas você não fez nenhum sacrifício na hora de ir sambar com aquelas mulatas gostosas que tinha na casa do Aldebaran...**

**Shaka: mas aquilo foi descuido meu... eu vou me penitenciar por aquilo...**

**Miro: é...sei..**

**Shaka: - gota-**

**Shion e Dohko: -cantando- " ELA VEM PELA MONTANHA...ELA VEM.. ELA VEM PELA MONTANHA....."**

**Saga: esses dois aí... parecem pudim de cana..**

**Kanon: eu queria saber quem foi que me tirou da ressaca..?**

**Saga: a Ishtar jogou água bem gelada em cima de você..**

**Kanon: ah tá..**

**Na cozinha...**

**Leona: pronto.... o lanchinho já tá feito...- ela preparou um lanche com biscoitos de chocolate, suco de laranja( p/ Saga), chá de ervas bem forte(p/Shion e Dohko), café bem forte(pros outros), chocolate quente(p/Aioria e Aioros)..- espero que eles gostem..**

**Saindo da cozinha, Leona levava o delicioso lanche para os "convidados"...**

**MM's: obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... rangooooooooooo**

**Leona: -gota-**

**Shion e Dohko: pô.. mó schxtaile...**

**Leona: hã... tio Shion, tio Dohko... eu fiz um chá especial pra vocês dois...tomem..**

**Shion: valheuuu...**

**Dohko: - arrota-**

**Leona: - abanando o bafo de cana que veio-lhe no rosto- Jesus amado.... que bafo de cana...**

**Saga: Leona.. não precisava trazer comida não..- a barriga dele ronca de novo e beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmm alto-**

**Leona: tem certeza? – chegando um biscoito de chocolate bem perto do nariz de Saga, pra este sentir o cheiro gostoso-**

**Saga: - gota- tenho..**

**Leona: mesmo? – passeando com o biscoito perto do nariz de Saga-**

**Saga: sim...**

**Leona: mesmo mesmo? – fazendo figa..-**

**Saga: tá bom.....-pega o biscoito e come-**

**Leona: tá vendo só.. você tava com fome sim..**

**Saga: - pensando- minha filha cozinha melhor que minha mulher... como isso é possível?**

**Leona: então..está gostoso?**

**MM's: tá uma dilicha..- com a boca cheia-**

**Aldebaran: muito bom... adorei o café...- tomando café-**

**Shaka: - comendo como um porco-**

**Shura: - comendo e olhando Shaka- ué, Shaka.. você não disse que pra estar próximo de Deus era preciso parar de comer?**

**Shaka: eu disse isso quando?**

**Shura: -gota-**

**Miro: nossa.. isso tá muito bom.. onde você aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito, Leona?**

**Leona: bem, eu..**

**Kanon: com certeza, não foi com a mãe dela...a Ishtar pode ser linda e maravilhosa.. mas cozinha muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mal.. ela nem sabe fritar um ovo...**

**Saga: - tapa na cabeça de Kanon- a Ishtar cozinha muito bem , sim...ù.ú – comendo pra caralho-**

**Kanon: então por que é que você está comendo tanto os biscoitos que a Leo fez?**

**Saga: - gota- porque não quero fazer desfeita na minha filhota...- toma o suco de laranja de uma vez só e engasga-**

**Kanon: vai ser anta assim lá na casa do.... ah, esquece...**

**Aioria: XD – tomando chocolate quente-**

**Saga: alguém me ajuda....EU TÔ ENGASGADO!!!!!!!!! – ficando sufocado-**

**Leona: peraí...- dá um tapaço nas costas de Saga-**

**Saga: - desengasgou na hora-**

**Leona: pronto.../**

**Saga: - croque na Leona- isso é por você Ter exagerado no tapa..**

**Leona: ai..TT.. isso é que dá te ajudar, pai mal-agradecido**

**Saga: bem.... o papo tá bom.... mas tá na hora de ir..**

**Leona: vocês vão atrás do Mú, né..**

**Aioros: como você sabe disso?!**

**Leona: é que o Kiki fez o favor de espalhar o boato que todos os cavaleiros estavam ouvindo a história idiota do Mú...**

**Cavaleiros: - gota-**

**Leona: bem... Shion, Dohko.. como estão se sentindo agora?**

**Shion: nossa.. isso é o que? Revigorante?**

**Dohko: nossa.... eu estou curado da minha bebedeira.. que chá é esse?**

**Leona: misturei todas as ervas fortes que eu tinha pra fazer esse chá.. é que da última vez, o tio Kanon bebeu tanto que ficou do mesmo jeito que vocês estavam.. então lembrei que tinha feito um chá bem forte e ele ficou bom da bebedeira..**

**Dohko: poxa.. eu quero a receita desse chá... depois você me dá?**

**Leona: claro../**

**Shion: eu estou melhor.. isso é milagre..**

**Saga: - pensando- onde ela aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?**

**Kanon: **

**Aioria: Leona, meu amor...- abraça- a bem forte- tá na hora de eu ir continuar essa caminhada até a casa do Grande Mestre...**

**Leona: vocês estão doidos?! Vocês vão encarar a bruxaori hoje?!**

**Aioria: infelizmente, temos....TT**

**Leona: não quero ficar viúva tão cedo..TT**

**Aioros: mas você não vai....**

**Leona: que bom..**

**Saga: bem.. vamos...**

**Os dourados saem , rumo à casa de Virgem, na sua loooooooooooooonga jornada até o encontro fatídico com a Bruxathena... Shaka, antes de sair, roubou alguns biscoitos e os escondeu na armadura; Shura saiu comendo um biscoito; Aldebaran agradeceu, cordialmente, o lanche; Kanon só deu um tchau; Aioros e Aioria se despediram de Leona; Saga saiu e nem falou com a filha ( que sem educação); Miro e MM's devoraram até os farelos dos biscoitos; Shion e Dohko nem pareciam aqueles bêbados de antes; Afrodite não comeu nada, pois se recusava a comer qualquer coisa que Leona oferecesse... **

**Continua....**


	5. Casa de Virgem

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo 5: a Casa de Virgem...**

**Depois da longa despedida, os cavaleiros de ouro rumam para a casa de Virgem...**

**Saga: - correndo muito- temos que adiantar o passo... já perdemos muito tempo....**

**Shura: - correndo e perdendo o fôlego- um, dois, um , dois...... x.x'**

**Aioria: - correndo e nem sentindo dificuldade em correr- hehe....**

**Aioros:- usando as asas da armadura de Sagitário pra ir voando- tá louco de eu me cansar, subindo essa porra toda correndo...**

**Aldebaran: - a cada passo dele, era uns 4 degraus de escada que eram deixados pra trás-**

**Miro: - tentando manter o ritmo de Aldebaran- porra, Aldebaran.. como você consegue?!**

**Aldebaran: vantagem de ser gigante..hehe**

**Miro: -gota-**

**MM's: - correndo muito.. quase alcançando Saga, que já estava láaaaaaaaa na frente..- **

**Kamus: - fazendo uma pista de gelo e vai surfando na mesma-**

**Shaka: nessas horas eu queria Ter o poder do Kamus.. – indo na frente de Saga-**

**Kanon: - carregando Afrodite nas costas, pois este havia desmaiado-.. merda... sobrou o pior pra mim..**

**Depois dessa correria toda... finalmente eles alcançam o 6ª casa: Virgem...**

**Shaka: pronto.. é aqui.. minha casinha..**

**A casa de Virgem estava toda enfeitada com flores de cerejeira, violetas, margaridas e orquídeas; as estátuas de Buda e Vishnu estavam muito bem cuidadas; a água do chafariz dos passarinhos estava limpa.... realmente.. aquilo era o paraíso... pro Afrodite..**

**Aioria: porra, Shaka.. que merda é essa? Tá dando uma de Afrodite?!**

**Shaka: minha casa sempre foi bem cuidada..... diferente da sua, que era uma sujeira, antes da Leona ir morar lá...**

**Na casa de Leão...**

**Leona: - espirra- atchim!!!!!! Tão falando de mim...**

**Voltando a Casa de Virgem..**

**Afrodite: ai, brigadinha.. Kanon... sem você, eu não saberia o que fazer.. Ter um idiota assim que me carregue nas costas e acredita que eu tava desmaiado..**

**Kanon: - nem esperou Afrodite parar de falar e o arremessou longe, fazendo-o voltar uns 4 lances de escada-**

**Afrodite: xx'**

**Shaka: bem.. vamos entrando...- abre a porta-**

**Quando todos entram, se deparam com um lugar que parecia mais uma...casa de....massagem...se é que vocês me entendem...; tava tocando música indiana; havia cheiro de incenso de canela por toda a parte... e um monte de mulher estava andando pela casa, trajadas em roupas indianas..**

**Saga: Shaka.. que que é isso?!**

**Shaka: eu estava montando um negócio próprio.. casa de massagens.. que vocês acham?**

**Shura: mas você disse que pra ser o homem mais próximo de Deus, você não tinha que abandonar muitas regalias... por que você está querendo montar um negócio e ganhar dinheiro?**

**Shaka: é , mas ser o homem próximo de Deus me obriga a Ter muitos gastos.. então...**

**Saga: nem precisa continuar, Shaka.... você.. quem diria..**

**Shaka: é o convívio diário com vocês...**

**Cavaleiros: - gota-**

**Afrodite: -entrando pela casa de Virgem- NOSSA!!!!!!!! QUE FASHION!!!!!!!!! OLHA SÓ ESSAS ROUPAS!!!!!!!! AMEI...- pegando uma peça de roupa de uma indiana, que estava passando ali-**

**Aldebaran: pessoal, venham aqui...**

**E lá foram os dourados, menos Afrodite, pois este estava escolhendo roupas; fazer uma pequena reunião..**

**Aldebaran: bem.. hoje a gente pode fazer essa biba deixar de ser mulher e voltar a ser homem..**

**Shura: como?!**

**Saga: acho que já entendi o que você quis dizer, Aldebaran...**

**Kanon: o quê? Vamos fazer o Frô comer uma mulher?**

**Shura: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Fala baixo...**

**Miro: eita.. vai ser legal...**

**Aioros: só quero ver..**

**Aioria: mas ainda acho que o Afrobicha não tem mais jeito... aquele lá já é mulher por completo, só falta tirar fora o "dito cujo"**

**Shion e Dohko: - gota-**

**Kamus: não custa nada....**

**Shaka: peraí que eu tenho a pessoa ideal pra isso... – shaka foi até os aposentos da Casa de Virgem e trouxe uma linda mulher-**

**Shura: OO'**

**Miro: - cantando- " PRETTY WOMAN.. WHO WALKING ON STREET, PRETTY WOMAN...."**

**Shaka: bem.. essa daqui é minha irmã...Íris..**

**Uma garota , aparentando Ter 20 anos, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, pele muito branca e seios beeeeeeeeeem avantajados, alta; se apresenta aos douradinhos...**

**Íris: oi.. prazer...**

**Kamus: enchanté, chèrie... – beija-lhe a mão-**

**Aioros: - puxa Kamus- sai fora, gelado.. hehe. Oi.. meu nome é Aioros..**

**Íris: - gota-**

**Aldebaran: Shaka.. você vai dar sua irmã pro Afrodite comer..?!**

**Saga: OO**

**Kanon: oO'**

**Shaka: ela sabe como cuidar desse tipo de "caso".. ela é especialista....**

**Miro: então, deixa ela mostrar essa especialidade pra mim..- pegando no braço da moça-**

**Shura: deixa esta hermoça comigo... Entonces, bela mujer.. quieres dar una voltinha comigo?**

**Saga: - gota- **

**Aioria: olha essa.. o Shura, dando uma de Antonio Banderas...**

**Aioros: acho que ela prefere os gregos...**

**Íris: - gotona-**

**Kanon: meu Deus...**

**MM's: - viciado no incenso-**

**Shion : olha... ali está vendendo uma cachacinha indiana.. vamos juntar nosso dinheiro e comprar uma pinga?**

**Dohko: só se for agora...**

**E lá foram os pinguços comprar cachaça..**

**Shaka: maninha.. vem cá..- e então Shaka explica o plano todo pra Íris, e esta vai na direção de Frô..-**

**Afrodite: ai.. eu vou querer essa túnica aqui.... aquele robe ali.. e porque não.. eu quero um incenso....de Canela...**

**Íris: er.. pelo visto.. você gosta de coisas indianas..**

**Afrodite olha para o lado e se encanta com tanta beleza...**

**Afrodite: Minha Athena... quem é esse anjo? – babando-**

**Íris: hihi... meu nome é Íris...**

**Afrodite: - ajoelhando-se perante a jovem e dirigindo-se-lhe com uma voz máscula- Meu nome é Afrodite, sou o cavaleiro de Peixes....- beija a mão de Íris-**

**Cavaleiros: OO'**

**Íris: hihi.. – enrubescida-**

**Afrodite: - levantando- tão bela formosura não deve se misturar com essa podridão de mundo... queres.. ser.. minha.. por uma noite?**

**Íris: - completamente apaixonada por Afrodite- quero...**

**Na velocidade da luz, Afrodite leva a moça pro quarto dela e lá fazem de tudo.. mas de tudo mesmo...**

**Cavaleiros: OO**

**Um silêncio pairou sobre o ar, naquele momento.... apenas um grilo começou a cantar sua melodia desafinada, uma bola de feno passou batida por ali...**

**Shura: é...**

**Shaka: pois é..**

**Saga: mas é..**

**Kanon: é mesmo...**

**Shion: - nem abriu a garrafa de pinga- isso aí...**

**Dohko: - silêncio-**

**Aldebaran: - de boca aberta-**

**Aioros: é.. tipo assim...**

**Aioria: - paralizado-**

**Kamus: - olhando pro nada-**

**MM's: foi só eu quem percebeu... ou vocês também.. o Afrodite é homem!!!!!!! Ele foi comer a irmã do Shaka....**

**Os cavaleiros olham pra MM's e dizem todos juntos...**

**Cavaleiros: inacreditável...**

**Algum tempo depois...**

**Afrodite: - saindo do quarto de Íris- minha bela rosa... espero que tenhas gostado...**

**Íris: - na porta do quarto, somente vestida com um robe- sim... meu amor...**

**Os dois se beijam ardentemente...**

**Cavaleiros: - olhando e não acreditando no que estavam vendo-**

**Afrodite: se quiser ir me ver... eu moro na última casa ....**

**Íris: táaaaaaaaa... – vendo estrelas, corações..-**

**Afrodite: - virando-se para os outros- vamos gente.. temos um longo caminho até o encontro com a Bruxathena..**

**Todos saíram da casa de Virgem, sem dizer nada....**

**O que espera os dourados na casa de Libra...**

**Continua.........**


	6. Casa de Libra

**História paralela: as 12 casas...**

**Capítulo 6: a Casa de Libra....**

**Ainda muito surpresos com a atitude de Afrodite, na Casa de Virgem, os douradinhos subiram pra Casa de Libra em silêncio, mas ainda mantinham o ritmo acelerado na caminhada...**

**Afrodite: por que vocês estão me olhando com essa cara?**

**Saga e Kanon: não... é nada...**

**Aioria: hã..er.. sei lá... tipo...**

**Aldebaran: ainda num tô acreditando... u.u'**

**Miro: - cantando outra música de Chaves- "SE VOCÊ É JOVEM , JOVEM AINDA, JOVEM AINDA.. AMANHÃ VELHO SERÁ, VELHO SERÁ , VELHO SERÁ.... AO MENOS QUE O CORAÇÃO, QUE O CORAÇÃO SUSTENTE.. A JUVENTUDE QUE NUNCA MORRERÁ.. EXITEM JOVENS DE 80 E TANTOS ANOS... E VELHOS DE APENAS 26... ISSO MOSTRA QUE A IDADE NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA...."**

**Kamus: - gota-**

**Shaka: eu ainda tô abismado..**

**Aioros: e eu ,então... eu pensei que tinha visto de tudo nesse mundo..**

**Shura: Deus.... milagres acontecem!!!!! XD**

**Shion: é... em pensar que nós achávamos o frô uma bicha louca..**

**Dohko: mó staile...**

**Afrodite: hmpf.. eu não sou gay... vocês acham que me conhecem... mas ainda não viram nada...**

**Dohko: ei.. já estamos chegando na minha casinha..olhem...**

**E finalmente, eles chegam à casa de Libra...**

**Dohko: bem.... não se assustem com o que virem aqui.... eu jamais imaginei em trazer vocês aqui....**

**Shion: é isso aí... eu sei o que tem aí dentro..hehe**

**Shaka: eu não sei o que é, mas devo imaginar o que seja..**

**Quando os dourados adentram a casa de Libra, eles não se assustaram com o que viram por lá... afinal... dizem que as coisas se parecem com seus donos...**

**Saga: por que eu não estou surpreso com o que estou vendo....**

**Kanon: obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....**

**Shura: meu Deus... o que ser isso?! X.x'**

**Shaka: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........- caiu no sono-**

**Afrodite: QUE É ISSO?! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊS SÓ BEBESSEM, MAS PRECISAVA TRANSFORMAR A CASA DE LIBRA NUM LUGAR PARA PINGUÇOS DE PLANTÃO?!**

**Shion: olha como fala, Frô... este lugar é sagrado para mim e para o Dohko....**

**Na verdade, a Casa de Libra era um verdadeiro barzinho para competições de pinguços... e, por incrível que pareça.. lá estava Tatsumi, enchendo a cara de cerveja e cachaça.... e Shunrey estava dando uma de garçonete, servindo as bebidas pros bebuns...e também, estava a irmã de Dohko... Emily, uma jovem de cabelos verdes claros, olhos vermelhos e pele pálida.. parecia que ela tinha 17 anos.. mas na verdade.. ela possuía 187 anos..**

**Emily: oi, mano... como vão as coisas?**

**Dohko: oi, maninha.... eu tô bem .. mas faz um favor bem grande pro seu mano aqui?**

**Emily: qual?**

**Dohko: serve uma cachacinha aqui pra mim e pro Shion, faz o favor..**

**Emily: OK... **

**Emily foi buscar a malvada pinga pra Shion e Dohko...enquanto isso, na entrada do Santuário...**

**Khairos: mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, a essa hora?! Eram pra vocês estarem vigiando o Santuário e não jogando cartas...**

**Argol: AHHHHHH.. SENHORITA KHAIROS?!**

**Dante: ferrou tudo...**

**Capela: mas hein...**

**Misty: ai que estresse , viu..**

**Seiya: e quem é você?**

**Khairos: -aparece atrás de Seiya e fica enforcando ele- deixe-me apresentar , senhor Pégasus.. eu sou Khairos, a comandante dos cavaleiros de prata... eu não sou uma amazona , como as meninas ali.. mas quebro um galho daqueles...e sou casada com uma pessoa muito especial...**

**Ikki: O.O nossa... e uma mulher tão bela assim é líder desses idiotas de prata...e você deveria andar com uma máscara no rosto, não?**

**Khairos: - jogou Seiya no chão, depois que o deixou desacordado- eu deveria mas não quero.. eu pedi permissão pra Bruxathena me deixar andar sem máscara por aí..em troca...**

**Shiryu: em troca?**

**Khairos: eu vou ter que ficar trabalhando de empregada da casa dela durante o mês que vem todo..u.u'**

**Asterion: nós sabemos o sofrimento que você está passando.....**

**Babel: isso mesmo... a Bruxathena é terrível conosco...**

**Khairos: ela é terrível com qualquer um que more aqui no Santuário... algum dia, alguém vai dar uma lição nela que ela jamais vai esquecer... mas..., me digam uma coisa.... eu passei na casa de Gêmeos pra falar com meu irmão... mas eu só encontrei a Ishtar reclamando a sempre... onde estão os cavaleiros de ouro?**

**Seiya: -já acordado- bem.. isso é uma longa história...**

**Khairos: estou só ouvindo, desembucha...**

**Seiya começa a contar ao história toda... voltando à casa de Libra...**

**Shion: - já manguaçado novamente- pô.. escha bibida tá muitcho boa... hic..**

**Dohko: porra... thá muitcho boa meschxmo...- arrota-**

**Shaka: voltamos à estaca zero..**

**Shura: dessa vez, eu tenho que concordar com você, Shaka..**

**Aldebaran: tem uma skol aí?**

**Saga: -gota-**

**Shura: até você , Aldebaran?!**

**Aldebaran: ah, qualé... eu num sou de ferro não...**

**Miro: é , tem razão.. você é um cavaleiro de ouro....ei, Shunrey... me dá uma tequilla aí...**

**Shunrey: uma tequilla e uma skol, saindo no capricho...**

**Kanon: - bebendo vodka- nossa.. essas bebidas russas são um arraso.. Saga.. você não vai beber não...**

**Saga: - caiu de bêbado, porque tomou vinho demais-**

**Kanon: -gota-**

**Kamus: hã.. senhorita Emily.. poderia me servir um whisky, com muito gelo....**

**Emily: claro... – vira-se pra Shunrey e fala algo- Shunrey... faz o anúncio do concurso...**

**Shunrey: tá...**

**Shunrey foi até o palco, que tava armado ali de improviso, e fez o anúncio de algo..**

**Shunrey: ATENÇÃO, SENHORES FREQÜENTADORES DO BAR FELICIDADE É AQUI.... DENTRO DE 15 MINUTOS VAI COMEÇAR O CONCURSO DE QUEM CONSEGUE BEBER MAIS CACHAÇA... O GANHADOR LEVARÁ DE PRÊMIO UM ANO DE BEBIDAS ALCOÓLICAS GRATUITAS AQUI NO NOSSO BARZINHO...**

**Shion: schjah éh.... voh partischxiparrr descha joçscha...hic...**

**Dohko: - dormiu de tão bêbado-**

**Saga: eu voh partischiparrrr deschxa merrrda de concurscho...hic..-bêbado até os dedos dos pés-**

**Kanon: O.O**

**Kamus: - bebendo seu whiskizinho- nossa... nunca vi o Saga bêbado na minha vida....**

**Shura: - bebendo água mesmo- é a visão do inferno...**

**Aldebaran: - tomando uma skol- é... isso quer dizer que ele também tem sua quedinha pelo álcool...**

**Shaka: - bebendo água também- alguém me diz.... o que eu estou fazendo aqui?**

**Miro: - bebendo tequilla- bom, isso todos nós estamos perguntando....**

**Aioria: - bebendo vinho- eu quero minha Leona...T.T'**

**Aioros: calma.... você vai vê-la daqui a pouco...- bebendo água também-**

**Então, depois do tempo transcorrido de 15 minutos... Shunrey faz o anúncio dos participantes...**

**Shunrey: ATENÇÃO SENHORES PARTICIPANTES DO CONCURSO...PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NOS NOMES QUE EU IREI CHAMAR.. POIS SOMENTE ESTES IRÃO PARTICIPAR DO CONCURSO...**

**PARTICIPANTE No 1: SAGA**

**PARTICIPANTE No 2: TATSUMI**

**PARTICIPANTE No 3: SHION**

**ESTES 3 CANDIDATOS, FAVOR APRESENTAR-SE NO PALCO E SENTAR-SE EM SUAS RESPECTIVAS MESAS....**

**E lá foram os dourados pinguços e Tatsumi....**

**Shunrey: BEM....SERÃO DADAS AS REGRAS DO CONCURSO: O PRIMEIRO PARTICIPANTE QUE CAIR DE BÊBADO, ESTARÁ DESCLASSIFICADO.....**

**Shura: nossa... que regra mais doida...**

**Shunrey: SEGUNDA E ÚLTIMA REGRA: BEBAM ATÉ DIZER CHEGA E AQUELE QUE SOBRAR, SERÁ O GANHADOR...PREPARADOS... COMECEM!!!!!!!!!!**

**E lá foram os pinguços, Saga, Shion e Tatsumi....**

**Dohko: vai Schxion!!!!!!!!!!1 manda braschxaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – arrota-**

**Aioria e Aioros: SAGA !!!!! SAGA!!!!!!!!!! VAI LÁ, VELHO!!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran: eu aposto 20 pratas que o Saga vai ser o primeiro a cair...**

**Miro: eu aposto 50....**

**Shura: eu aposto 10 pratas no Tatsumi..**

**Shaka: eu aposto 5 no Shion!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: eu aposto 30 no Shion!!!!!!!!!**

**O primeiro a cair de bêbado é Shion....**

**Shaka e Kanon: uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ganhamos uma grana fácil..hehe...**

**Dohko: porra Schxion!!!!!!!!! Num vfoi aschxim que euuu ti inschxineii....- arrota outra vez-**

**E a disputa está acirrada entre Tatsumi e Saga.....**

**Shunrey: TATSUMI JÁ BEBEU..... 49 COPOS DE CACHAÇA E SAGA.... 57....**

**Aioria: porra.... o velho da Leona é mó cachaceiro do cão...**

**Aioros: vai ver que no dia que ele mandou os cavaleiros de ouro irem me matar.. ele tava todo bêbado...**

**Aioria: será?**

**Aldebaran: agora eu aposto 20 pratas que o Saga vai ganhar....**

**Shura: eu aposto no Tatsumi....aposto 5 pratas..**

**Shaka: aposto 2 pratas no Saga..**

**Kamus: eu aposto 15 pratas no Tatsumi...**

**Kanon: eu aposto 1 prata no Tatsumi...**

**E a disputa está muito acirrada..........**

**Shunrey: SAGA JÁ BEBEU 89 COPOS.. TATSUMI 88...**

**Tatsumi cai de bêbado e Saga é o grande vencedor....**

**Aldebaran e Shaka: ehehehehhehehe.. ganhamos...**

**Depois de Ter conhecimento de sua vitória... Saga não agüenta e bota tudo pra fora.....vomita tudo a que tem direito...**

**Aioria e Aioros: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! É ISSO AÍ VELHO..!!!!!!!!!!! VOMITA EM GERAL....**

**Shaka: OO'**

**Shura: vamos tirar o Saga de lá.. antes que ele continue a vomitar na galera....**

**Kamus: tá...**

**E lá foram Shura e Kamus tirar Saga do palco... e quando estavam acabando de tirá-lo... o cara vomita mais um pouco, só que em cima deles....**

**Shura: PORRA, SAGA!!!!!!!!! MAS QUE MERDA....**

**Kamus: - conseguiu desviar a tempo-.. PUTA QUE PARIU, SAGA......MAS VOCÊ HEIN...AI,PORRA...**

**Shura: que foi? Eu já tô todo vomitado aqui...você também quer vomitar?**

**Kamus: - solta outro arroto estrondoso-**

**Aioria e Aioros: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kamus: desculpa..**

**Shura: ainda é efeito daquele refrigerante que você tomou lá na casa do Aldebaran?**

**Kamus: não.. foi o whisky**

**Shura: -gota-**

**Emily: - chegou perto de Shura, Kamus e Saga- hã... deixa que eu cuido de você, senhor Shura.. vem cá que eu vou limpar essa sujeira toda...**

**Emily levou Shura pro quarto dela e lá, cuidou dele... se é que vocês me entendem....**

**Shaka: até o Shura se deu bem nessa.... vai comer a irmã do Dohko....**

**Dohko: - dormiu de bêbado-**

**Kamus: alguém me ajuda aqui com esse bêbado de plantão? – segurando Saga, que ainda ameaçava em vomitar mais-**

**Kanon: deixa que eu te ajudo, Kamus... – ajuda a segurar Saga-**

**Saga, mais uma vez, bota tudo pra fora, em cima de Kamus e Kanon..**

**Kamus e Kanon: PORRA, SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shunrey passava por ali e deu uma ajudinha pros 2 vomitados.... limpou a armadura de Kamus e pegou uma roupa limpa para Kanon..que menina legal...**

**Kamus: valeu aí , Shunrey...**

**Kanon: brigadão... não sei como o Shiryu num quer nada com você.. você até que é bem legal**

**Shunrey: ah que isso.... dêem esse chá para o Saga.. ele vai melhorar..- Shunrey deu uma xícara de chá, feito das mesmas ervas que Leona usara no chá para Shion e Dohko-**

**Kanon: pode deixar.... Saga, seu beberrão.. toma esse chá, que vai te fazer bem... – Kanon dá o chá, à força, pra Saga-**

**Saga: OO'... QUE PORRA É ESSA?! QUE ACONTECEU?!**

**Kanon: - pensa- esse chá é levanta defunto?**

**Shaka: anda.. só acontece que você bebeu demais...e participou de um concurso doido, e até ganhou.... mas depois vomitou no Shura, no Kamus e no Kanon...**

**Saga: merda... foi mal aí, mano.. Kamus.. Shura.. ué.. cadê o Shura?**

**Shura: - saindo do quarto de Emily- valeu.. pela ajuda.. hehe – meio sem jeito...-**

**Emily: ah.. é meu costume ajudar as pessoas....- sorri-**

**Shura: brigado mesmo..**

**Shura foi ao encontro dos douradinhos, que já estavam de saída da casa de Libra...**

**Saga: aonde você esteve?**

**Shura: eu tava limpando minha armadura...**

**Shaka: uhumm.. sei... finge que acredito...**

**Afrodite: por isso que eu num bebo nada...**

**Aldebaran: é isso aí... agora vamos pra casa do Miro... o que será que a gente vai encontrar lá?**

**Narradora: porra, Aldebaran, seu corno filho da puta.... você tirou minha fala, seu viado chifrudo...**

**Aldebaran: - gota-**

**Saga: er.. vamos pra próxima casa.. Escorpião...**

**E lá se foram os nossos destemidos dourados pra casa de Miro....**

**Continua......**


	7. Casa de Escorpião

**História paralela: as 12 casas...**

**Capítulo 7: a Casa de Escorpião....**

**Subindo para a Casa de Escorpião, os douradinhos prosseguiam, correndo muito mais rápido que antes....**

**Saga: porra.. a gente perdeu muito tempo.. já é quase meia-noite..**

**Shura: nhaaaaaaaa..... x.x'... já era pra eu estar dormindo... a hora da minha naninha já passou....**

**Aioros: ¬¬'**

**Aioria: ¬¬... naninha? Até parece..**

**Shaka: eu ainda estou me perguntando... o que eu estou fazendo aqui?! – carregando Dohko nas costas-**

**Aldebaran: calma, Shaka.. já estamos quase lá na casa do Grande Mestre...**

**Kanon: é... faltam só mais 4 casas....- carregando Shion nas costas-.. porra.. hoje tão abusando da minha santa paciência.. já o segundo idiota que eu tô carregando hoje..ù.ú..**

**Shion: idiotta é a mãein...- arrota-**

**Kanon: eita bafo de onça... ¬¬''**

**Afrodite: AI, QUE ESTRESSE!!!!!!! E EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA NÃO, TÁ..**

**Kamus: merda...**

**Miro: que foi dessa vez , Kamus?**

**Kamus: a Lunara me pediu pra levar pra ela, caso eu passasse na casa de Libra, uma garrafa de vinho do porto... agora ela vai me enforcar...**

**Miro: ¬¬'...**

**Shura: eu quero fazer naninhaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! – fazendo birra-**

**Aioros: quer uma flechada na bunda, Shura?**

**Shura: não!!!!!! Eu quero minha naninha...- com os olhos marejados e com cara de bebê chorão-**

**Aioros: ¬¬'... eu ainda me pergunto.. como é que eu te agüento como vizinho..**

**Shura: nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... EU QUERO MINHA NANINHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: porra, tá bom.. você já disse isso.. já estamos quase chegando na sua casa.. faltam só mais duas antes da sua...**

**Shura: TT**

**Saga: bem.. parou a palhaçada.... Miro... dá pra dizer o que vamos encontrar na sua casa?**

**Miro: a minha casinha é a mais normal de todas nessa merda de Santuário...**

**Aioros: é, sei...¬¬**

**Miro: ...**

**Kamus: bom, faz tempo que eu não passo na casa do Miro.. então nada posso dizer sobre...**

**Saga: diz logo, Miro... o que a gente vai encontrar lá?**

**Miro: já falei.. nada de mais... é uma casa normal como qualquer uma, que não esteja dentro do Santuário..**

**Kamus: pára de mentir, porra..**

**Miro: tô falando sério...¬¬**

**Kanon: finge que a gente acredita..**

**Miro: mas é verdade...TT'**

**Shura: EU QUERO MINHA NANINHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - gota-**

**Shaka: e eu quero ser o Papa e nem por isso eu sou ele...**

**Aioria: ué.. você queria ser aquele velhinho que ninguém entende nada quando ele fala?**

**Shaka: - gota- é.. melhor do que Ter que ficar aturando vocês...**

**Aioros: ah... ser Papa combina com o Shakito....**

**Shaka: ¬¬'**

**Aioria: ah é... o Shokito... quer dizer, o Shaka tem cara de padre mesmo...XD**

**Shaka: dá pra parar de falar de mim? A próxima casa é a do Miro.. a minha já ficou pra trás há muito tempo... –ainda carregando Dohko nas costas-**

**Aioria: mas falar de você é tão divertido.. XD**

**Shaka: e na sua bunda não vai nada não né..¬¬**

**Aioria: ¬¬'.. isso não foi engraçado..**

**Aioros: XD – rindo pra caralho-**

**Shura: eu quero minha....**

**Saga: olha, Shura.. se você disser mais uma vez que quer a sua naninha.. eu vou te jogar numa dimensão paralela..**

**Shura: hmm... – fazendo beicinho..-**

**Saga: ¬¬'**

**Miro: gente.. vocês vão subindo na frente, que eu vou dar uma mijada ... acho que eu não devia Ter tomado aquela tequilla...**

**E lá foi Miro dar a sua mijadinha básica, antes de prosseguir..**

**Cavaleiros: - gota-**

**Saga: bem.. vamos subir...**

**E os dourados, com exceção de Miro, que foi mijar, subiram pra casa de escorpião.... mas, quando chegaram lá...**

**Saga: OO'**

**O cérbero que ficava no submundo estava esperando por eles... e foi correndo na direção dos nossos destemidos douradinhos...**

**Saga: ATENÇÃO, CAMBADA!!!!!!!!! DEBANDARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR........**

**Cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro correu pra um lado... o infeliz do Shaka acabou caindo no chão devido ao peso extra que estava carregando...**

**Shaka: MERDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR ALMOÇO DE CACHORRO DE 3 CABEÇAS NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AJUDE-ME, Ó BUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Aldebaran: SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU TE AJUDARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! SAI DAÍ, SEU CÃO MALUCO!!!!!!!!!!! GRANDE CHIFRE!!!!!!!!!!!! – Aldebaran mandou seu poderoso golpe na direção de Cérbero, mas o cachorrinho acabou desviando e o golpe acertou Shaka e Dohko...**

**Shaka: x.x'**

**Dohko: mó schxtaileeeeeeeeeeeeeeee................- sendo arremessado vários acima do chão-**

**Aldebaran: - gota-**

**Miro: - chegando na casa de Escorpião- calma aí, gente.. por que essa agitação toda...?**

**Kamus: PORRA!!!!!!! VOCÊ NÃO AVISOU QUE A SUA CASA ERA A MAIS NORMAL DAS 12?!!!!!!!!!**

**Miro: - com os cabelos esvoaçando, devido ao super grito de Kamus-... era não... ela é a mais normal de todas...**

**Kamus: ENTÃO ME EXPLICA.. SE ELA É A MAIS NORMAL DE TODAS, COMO É QUE TEM UM CÉRBERO AQUI, SEU ANTA?!**

**Miro: - quase sendo arremesado longe, por causa do super grito de Kamus-.. ah.. vocês estão falando do Fofinho? Eu peguei ele lá no Inferno, quando voltamos à vida.. eu fiquei com dó de deixar o pobrezinho lá aquele lugar feio e trouxe ele pra cá...**

**Saga: como é que é o nome do seu "cãozinho"?**

**Miro: Fofinho... por que?**

**Saga: por nada não..¬¬**

**Miro: Fofinho!!!!!!!!! Você não comeu hoje ainda né... vai querer o de sempre..?**

**MM': e qual é o prato de sempre desse coisa?**

**Miro: ah.. é carne humana em decomposição...**

**Aioria: porra, depois dessa, acho que vou vomitar...- fazendo cara de enjoado-**

**Aioros: que merda... esse bicho come carne podre?! É isso que você tá dizendo?!**

**Miro: é... é bem mais fácil encontrar carne humana neste estado que eu falei... ainda mais que no quintal da casa do MM's sempre tem um corpinho de alguém dando mole lá.. de alguém morto, lógico..**

**MM's: então era por isso que , quando eu ia brincar de médico legista, eu não conseguia encontrar meus brinquedos..**

**Miro: ah, fala sério... você mata tanta gente.... só porque eu catei um ou dois corpinhos, você vai me crucificar..**

**MM's: ¬¬...**

**Miro: Fofinho! Volta já pra sua casinha.. aiaiai.. se não se comportar num vai comer..**

**Fofinho: au au!! – traduzindo: tá bem-**

**E lá foi Fofinho pra sua casinha....**

**Miro: bem.. agora que o Fofinho foi pra casinha dele... podem entrar... eu faço questão..- sendo cortês-**

**Saga: tô estranhando essa cortesia toda....**

**Kamus: Miro.. você não tá aprontando nenhuma pra gente não, né?**

**Miro: tá louco... claro que não... eu quero que vocês entrem na minha casinha e sintam-se à vontade...**

**Shura: eu quero a minha...**

**Aioria e Aioros: A SUA NANINHA.. JÁ SABEMOS...¬¬**

**Shura: eu num ia dizer isso...**

**Aioria e Aioros: ¬¬'.. então o que cê ia dizer?**

**Shura: eu ia dizer que eu queria comer mais biscoitos de chocolate que a Leona fez....**

**Shaka: eu trouxe uns dentro da minha armadura.. você quer?**

**Shura: OO**

**Aioria: credo.. eu não como nada que saia da armadura do Shaka...**

**Aioros: nem eu.... eu num sei em que lugar da armadura ele guardou esses biscoitos..**

**Shaka: ¬¬'... eu sou limpinho... tomo banho todos os dias...**

**Shura: er.. brigadinho Shakinhazinho... mas.. eu espero um outro dia em que a gente visitar a casa de Leão... aí eu peço uns biscoitos pra Leona..**

**Shaka: num quer não? Que pena.. – come um biscoito-**

**Aioria: argh.. – fazendo cara de enjoado-**

**Aioros: mas quem bate o recorde de tomar mais banho entre nós todos é o Saga.. toda vez em que ele aparecia no desenho, ele tava tomando banho...**

**Saga: ¬¬''**

**MM's: é verdade...**

**Saga: em compensação você, Máscara da Morte, é o recordista em quem toma menos banho...¬¬'**

**MM's: eu já falei.. eu tomo banho sim... TT... eu tomo banho todos os sábados, sem falta...**

**Kamus: eu também tomo banho todos os dias....**

**Aioros: e não congela não?**

**Kamus: não..¬¬**

**Aioros: tem certeza?**

**Kamus: tenho.. ¬¬'**

**Aioros: olha lá, hein...**

**Miro: - querendo matar todos ali- DÁ PRA VOCÊS ENTRAREM LOGO?!**

**Cavaleiros: já estamos entrando...**

**E lá foram os dourados entrar na casa do Miro... mas, quando entram ... eles vêem algo muito estranho.. mas muito estranho mesmo na casa de Miro...**

**Kamus: bem que eu imaginava.... essas musiquinhas de Chaves que você canta...**

**Miro: qual o problema de eu ser um fanático por Chaves? É o melhor programa humorístico de todos os tempo...0/ - pegando o gorrinho de Chaves que tinha comprado recentemente-**

**Saga: e você disse que a sua casa é a mais normal de todas...**

**Miro: e num é? – vestindo-se de Chaves-**

**Kanon: ah é.. uma casa que tem um Cérbero, chamado Fofinho, de cão de guarda e dentro dessa casa , a gente encontra um monte de coisa do seriado Chaves... você acha isso normal?**

**Narradora: qual o problema de gostar de Chaves?**

**Shaka: nennhum.. mas..**

**Narradora: eu apoio o Miro... Chaves é o melhor programa humorístico de todos os tempos...**

**Miro: é isso aí...**

**Shura: er.. narradora...**

**Narradora: que é?**

**Shura: por que você não volta a escrever sua historinha?**

**Narradora: ah é.. hehe.. desculpa..**

**Voltando à história...**

**Miro: eu amo Chaves!!!!!!!!**

**Kamus: nem precisava falar.. uma imagem vale mais do que 1000 palavras.. – olhando a roupa que Miro vestira-**

**Kanon: meu Deus.. e como é que isso pôde ser um cavaleiro..?**

**Miro: EU ASSISTO CHAVES DESDE QUANDO EU ERA PEQUENO, TÁ!!!**

**Kanon: num tô falando nada demais...¬¬'**

**Shaka: deixa de ser retardado, Miro.. tira essa roupa e volte a ser você mesmo...**

**Miro: mas...**

**Afrodite: concordo com o Shakito... tira a sua roupa....**

**Cavaleiros, menos Frô: ¬¬'**

**Afrodite: QUE FOI?!**

**Saga: nada não.. ¬¬'**

**Miro: snif.. sou tão discriminado... eu só tô querendo colocar meu lado criança pra fora e vocês me recriminam...buaaaaaaaaaa....**

**Shura: ¬¬'**

**Aioros: fica assim não.. num chora..XD**

**Aioria: "LÁ VEM O CHAVES, CHAVES, CHAVES.. TODOS ATENTOS OLHANDO PRA TV... LÁ VEM O CHAVES, CHAVES, CHAVES.. UMA HISTORINHA BEM GOSTOSA DE SE VER.."**

**Kamus: ¬¬.. até você, Aioria?**

**Aioria: eu num gosto de Chaves... minha época de ser criança já passou.. só cantei isso pra ver se o Miro fica alegre..**

**Shion: tadchxinho du Miru... hic.. ninguéinm comprreindi eli..- arrota-**

**Dohko: - arrota também-**

**Shaka: só falta o Kamus..**

**Kamus: eu o quê?**

**Shaka: só falta você arrotar...**

**Kamus: ¬¬'**

**Aldebaran: gente, por favor... não briguem .. não baixemos o nível...**

**Shura: EU QUERO MINHA NANINHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: MONTINHO NO SHURA!!!!!!! PRA VER SE ELE PÁRA DE FICAR DIZENDO ESSA MERDA DE SEMPRE..**

**E os cavaleiros de ouro fazem um montinho no Shura... menos Aldebaran...**

**Shura: x.x'**

**Aldebaran: eu também vou pular...**

**Cavaleiros: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran pula em cima dos dourados, esmagando geral... e Shura foi o mais esmagado...**

**Shura: X.X'**

**Aldebaran: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........ eu fiz montinho!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: - sendo esmagado pelo grande Touro- porraaaa....sai..de...cima... tá esmagan...do...ge..ral...ca..ra..lho....**

**Aioros: XP**

**Aldebaran: ah... desculpa... –saindo de cima dos dourados...-**

**Saga: uma lição aprendemos hoje... nunca deixar o Aldebaran ser o último a pular no montinho... senão será mortal pra todos nós...- com a coluna machucada-**

**Aldebaran: ¬¬'**

**Shaka: - com o pé machucado- ei gente... tadinho do Shura.. ele foi esmagado..-aponta-**

**Shura: -desmaiado- X.X'**

**Kanon: TT... mais um pra eu carregar...**

**Afrodite: - com as unhas da mão quebradas- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU TOURO MALUCO!!!!!!!! QUEBROU MINHAS UNHAS!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran: ¬¬'.. já pedi desculpas, não..**

**Kamus: é.. mas num faça mais isso... tá..**

**Aldebaran: ¬¬''**

**Saga: gente.. vamos... **

**Kanon: chega.. eu não vou servir de burro de carga pra mais ninguém...**

**Shura: X.x'**

**Shaka: eu já tô carregando minha cruz.. quer dizer, meu fardo...- com Dohko nas costas-**

**Afrodite: eu num carrego ninguém.. nem vem...**

**Aioria: eu carrego o cara... – pegando Shura e carregando-o nas costas-**

**Saga: tá todo mundo pronto? Miro... tira essa roupa de Chaves..¬¬**

**Miro: tá bom , mas não se irrite..**

**Saga: ¬¬'...**

**Miro: tá bem.. – trocando de roupa e colocando a armadura- pronto.. feliz?**

**Saga: melhorou... agora vamos...**

**E lá foram os cavaleiros de ouro pra casa de Sagitário...**

**Continua...**


	8. Casa de Sagitário

**História paralela: as 12 casas..**

**Capítulo 8: a Casa de Sagitário....**

**Subindo a montanha, sem fazer manha.. quer dizer... subindo aquele monte de escadas até a casa de Sagitário, lá iam os dourados na sua engraçada jornada..**

**Aioria: - carregando Shura nas costas- mano.. na sua casa num tem de estranho não, né..?**

**Aioros: estranho? Como assim?**

**Aioria: algo como um cérbero chamado Fofinho..**

**Miro: ¬¬'**

**Aioria: ou então, um bar pra reunião de bebuns..**

**Shion e Dohko: - mesmo manguaçaods- ¬¬'**

**Aioria: ou mesmo, uma família estranha que fica extorquindo seu dinheiro...**

**Saga: ¬¬'.... Aioria, fica quietinho, tá..**

**Aioria: mas...**

**Kanon: - carregando Shion- calado..!!**

**Aioria: eu...**

**Shaka: - carregando Dohko- shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: ah...**

**Afrodite: tá difícil entender que é pra você ficar quieto?!**

**Aioria: - silêncio-**

**Afrodite: ...**

**Aioria: - silêncio-**

**Shaka: ...**

**Aioria: - e mais um pouquinho-**

**Saga: ...**

**Aioria: - e mais um pouco-**

**Miro: ...**

**Aioria: mas como eu tava falando...**

**Cavaleiros: ¬¬'**

**Aioria: XD**

**Aioros: minha casa é a próxima.. mais um lance de escadas e chegamos lá...**

**Shaka: já tava na hora, né.... minhas costas estão doendo pra burro.. num agüento mais carregar esse pudim de cana...- ainda carregando o pudim de cana, quer dizer, Dohko..P-**

**Dohko: i num reclhama thá.... – arrota-**

**Shaka: meu Buda... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!**

**Dohko: - arrota de novo-**

**Aioros: chegamos!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.........- na hora em que foi comemorar e levantou os braços, Aioria deixa Shura cair no chão-**

**Shura: XP...**

**Aioria: uahahhahahahahahahaha...- rolando no chão de tanto rir-**

**Saga: ¬¬'**

**Aioria: que foi, velho?! Num posso rir não?**

**Saga: - croque em Aioria- fala direito comigo....**

**Aioria: - faz careta-**

**Saga: ¬¬'.. – dá outro croque em Aioria-**

**Aioria: isso dói, tá?!**

**Saga: é? Em mim, não doeu.. – dá outro croque em Aioria-**

**Aioria: TT**

**Shaka: XD**

**Aldebaran: XDDDDD**

**Afrodite: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Aioria: é ,né, seu bando de energúmenos... cês ficam rindo de mim.. mas a vingança é um prato que se come frio... e devagar..**

**Miro: a vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena...**

**Kamus: - tapão na cabeça de Miro- ¬¬'... já falei que é pra parar de imitar o Chaves...**

**Miro: foi sem querer, querendo...**

**Kamus: ¬¬''**

**Miro: tá bem... parei..**

**Aioros: bem ,gente, vamos entrando e...**

**Nem terminou de falar, quando um Atomic Thunder passou batido perto dele...**

**Aioros: oO'**

**Aiorio: oi, papai!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioros: quer matar seu pai do coração, Aiorio?!**

**Aiorio: ah.. hehe.. foi mal..P**

**Aioria: fala, moleque!!!!!!!**

**Aiorio: oi, tio!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – foi correndo abraçar o tio-**

**Aioros: e eu? Num ganho abraço não? TT**

**Shura: - acordando-.. hã? Aonde é que eu tô?**

**Shaka: ainda bem que você acordou...**

**Shura: ...**

**Aldebaran: que foi, Shura?**

**Shura: EU QUERO MINHA NANINHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran, Kamus, Afrodite e Miro: - croque quádruplo em Shura- ¬¬'**

**Shura: TT – com as mãos na cabeça-**

**Aioros: filhão... a sua mãe.. hehe.. ela num tá não, né..?**

**Aiorio: ela tá sim....eu vou chamá-la...**

**Aioros: NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Aiorio: mamãaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! O papai chegou!!!!!!!!**

**Aioros: merda....TT**

**De dentro da casa de Sagitário, sai uma linda mulher, de cabelos verdes claros, olhos azul-piscina, pele clara e ela era de estatura média...**

**Aioria: te prepara que aí vem porrada, mano...**

**Aioros: TT**

**Saga: pra mim, ela parece uma mulher normal..**

**Dina: eu não sou uma mulher normal... – manda um ataque de energia em Saga-**

**Saga: - desvia-**

**Kanon: ela consegue ser pior que a Ishtar, quando tá nervosa- ainda carregando Shion-**

**Aioros: er... amorzinho.... como é que voc...**

**Dina: - manda outro ataque de energia , só que foi em Aioros-**

**Aioros: - desvia- Oo'**

**Dina: aonde é que você estava até a essas horas?! Responda!!!!!!!!**

**Aioros: eu tava na casa do Mú.. aí ele fugiu.. e então a gente estava subindo as 12 casas pra pedir permissão pra Athena pra gente ir buscar o Mú.. aí...**

**Dina: e eu acredito em Papai Noel, Coelhinho da Páscoa, Duende... você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa sua história?!**

**Aioros: mas é verdade... pode perguntar pros meus amigos....**

**Aioria: é isso mesmo, Dina...**

**Dina: eu não vou acreditar na palavra do irmão idiota do meu marido...**

**Aioria: ¬¬'**

**Afrodite: MAS É VERDADE, FOFA!!!!!!! A GENTE TAVA SUBINDO ESSA JOÇA TODA PRA IR PEDIR PERMISSÃO PRA ATHENA..**

**Dina: e?**

**Aldebaran: pode acreditar na palavra de seu marido...**

**Dina: e?!**

**Shura: é sério, vizinha!**

**Dina: e?!?**

**Shaka: cara... você num tá acreditando né..?**

**Dina: não...**

**MM's: porra, mas é verdade... se quiser, pode perguntar pro Mestre do Santuário aqui...- aponta pro Saga-**

**Dina: bem... então...- virando-se pra Saga- é verdade essa história?**

**Saga: bem, devido às circunstâncias atuais... nós..**

**Dina: hm..**

**Saga: segundo os padrões de linhagem dos cavaleiros do zodíaco...**

**Dina: hm...- ficando impacientada-**

**Saga: nós todos...**

**Shaka: caralho, Saga...pára de enrolar.. essa mulher vai matar todos nós..**

**Shura: - rezando uma oração, em espanhol- " PADRE NOSTRO, QUE ESTÁS EN CIELO...."**

**Aioros: ai caralho.. é hoje que nós morremos.. TT**

**Saga: é a pura verdade.. nós estamos subindo as 12 casas pra pedir permissão pra Athena, para irmos atrás de Mú...**

**Dina: bem, já que você é o Mestre dessa bagunça que vocês de Santuário, eu vou dar um voto de credibilidade pra vocês.. podem passar pela casa de Sagitário... se..**

**Aioros: eu sabia.. tava bom demais...TT**

**Saga: se..?**

**Dina: se vocês deixarem que eu e Aiorio ouçamos a história do Mú depois que vocês voltarem desse resgate..**

**Saga: claro...**

**Aioros: ufaa.. achei que ela ia matar a gente...- falando com Aioria-**

**Aioria: também pensei... da última vez em que ela teve lá em casa, ela tratou tão mal a Leona...**

**Saga: - virando-se pros dourados- bem.. vamos.... antes que ela mude de idéia...**

**E os dourados passaram batidos pela casa de Sagitário....**

**Nas escadarias, subindo para Capricórnio...**

**Saga: Shura.. o que vamos encontrar na sua casa?**

**Shura: é surpresa.. num vou estragar...vocês vão Ter que ver com seus próprios olhos...**

**Aioria: aí você vai poder tirar sua naninha, né..XD**

**Shura: ¬¬... eu já perdi o sono...**

**Não percam o próximo episódio...**

**Continua...**


	9. Casa de Capricórnio

**História paralela: as 12 casas..**

**Capítulo 9: a Casa de Capricórnio....**

**Enquanto isso, na Sala de Justiça.. ops.. hehe.. foi mal.. enquanto isso, na entrada do Santuário....**

**Khairos: hm.. entendi..... mas com razão o Mú foi embora... e também pra quê que o Kiki foi chamar vocês... eu num entendi.. -.-'**

**Shun: ele chamou a gente pra ir ouvir a história do Mú, né..**

**Khairos: ¬¬'... eu sei disso...**

**Shun: então por que pergunta?**

**Khairos: EU TÔ PERGUNTANDO POR QUE ELE CHAMOU UM BANDO DE IDIOTAS COMO VOCÊS, PRA OUVIR ESSA HISTÓRIA?! ELE TINHA BEBIDO POR ACASO?!**

**Shun: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........ gritou comigo....Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!**

**Shiryu: -gota-**

**Khairos: ¬¬**

**Ikki: porra, Shun!!!!!!!!! Aprende a ser homem uma vez na sua vida!!!!!!!! E pára de me chamar..!!!!!!!!!**

**Shun: - com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com cara de que vinha mais choradeira-..... gritou comigo...?**

**Ikki: sim.. não! Não!!!!! Não gritei não...**

**Shun: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Khairos: credo.... que crianção....**

**Misty: e a gente tem que agüentar essa coisa aí chorando na nossa cabeça... valha-me Zeus... às vezes eu me pergunto.. por que eu?! Uma linda loira, de olhos azuis e muito perfeita, ou seja, eu, Ter que agüentar essa coisa aí, chamada Shun, chorando... ai...que estresse... – sai andando e arrumando os cabelos-**

**Khairos: ¬¬' –pensa- eu juro que vou enforcar o Saga por Ter me colocado pra comandar esses pulhas de prata....**

**Argol: er.... senhorita Khairos?**

**Khairos: fala..**

**Argol: e o que nós vamos fazer, enquanto eles não chegam ainda... já passou da meia-noite...**

**Khairos: façam o que vocês quiserem.... vocês têm cérebro pra quê?**

**Argol: deixa eu pensar...**

**Khairos: esquece.... minha pergunta já foi respondida....**

**Babel: mas ele nem te falou nada..**

**Khairos: e precisa?**

**Babel: precisa.. você fez uma pergunta pra ele e ele tem que responder em troca..**

**Khairos: ¬¬'... Babel.. você é.... não.. melhor esquecer... minha pergunta já foi respondida, antes mesmo de eu perguntar...**

**Asterion: mas como?! Você nem perguntou..**

**Khairos: - ficando sem paciência-....**

**Dante: pessoal.. vamos deixar de ser burros... a Khairos não perguntou nada porque ela já sabia a resposta...**

**Khairos: parece que , ao menos, um deles usa o cérebro... – pensa-**

**Ágora: então ela é vidente?**

**Shiva: nossa.. dessa eu não sabia...**

**Khairos: eu vou subindo... eu tenho que ir até a Casa do Grande Mestre.... – sai voando-**

**Argol: ah!!!!!!!!!!!... eu já sei a resposta para aquela pergunta que ela me fez....**

**Capela: e qual é?**

**Argol: ela perguntou por que nós temos cérebro... num foi?**

**Dante: ¬¬'.. aí vem merda...**

**Misty: diz logo então, fofis...**

**Argol: a gente tem cérebro pra usar... /**

**Dante: é mesmo.. que descubrida você fazeu... ¬¬'**

**Argol: - todo se querudo- ... eu sou inteligente... acho que mereço uma vaga na faculdade de Oxford..**

**Hyoga: acho que você merece uma vaga na COMLURB, pra ser lixeiro..**

**Ikki: que nada.. os lixeiros são muito mais inteligentes que essa coisa aí... ele tinha é que ficar limpando privada em presídio de segurança máxima... afinal... ele ia se sentir em casa...**

**Shiryu: por causa dos presos?**

**Ikki: não.. por causa que ele ia estar convivendo diariamente com um monte de merda.. igual a ele..**

**Argol: ¬¬...**

**Uma sombra aparece, enquanto eles conversavam e rapta Seiya e ninguém sente a falta dele... Voltando aos dourados...**

**Saga: a cada casa que eu passo, eu me surpreendo mais com vocês...**

**Shion: - dormindo, roncando e babando nas costas de Kanon-**

**Kanon: TT.. que que eu fiz pra merecer isso?! – ainda carregando Shion nas costas-**

**Dohko: - só dormindo e roncando-**

**Shaka: se ele babar, eu jogo ele escada abaixo..¬¬ - carregando Dohko e comentando com Miro-**

**Miro: ainda bem que eu num tô carregando ninguém...**

**Aioria: - correndo muito-**

**Aioros: "SUBINDO A MONTANHA... SEM FAZER MANHA".... – imitando a fala do Hugo, daquele programa chamado Clube do Hugo-**

**Kamus: ¬¬'**

**Aldebaran: valha-me Deus...- subindo as escadarias-**

**MM's: - quase alcançando Shura , que já tava lá na frente-**

**Afrodite: AI.. QUANDO É QUE A GENTE VAI CHEGAR?? EU JÁ TÔ FICANDO CANSADO DE FICAR SUBINDO ESSAS ESCADAS.. TÔ TODO SUADO.. – reclamando-**

**Shura: pessoal.. falta pouco...**

**Saga: Shura... desembucha logo... o que vamos encontrar na sua casa?**

**Shura: é surpresa... mas depois não queiram me enforcar..TT**

**Aioria: aí vai depender....**

**Shura: do quê?**

**Aioros: do que tenha lá, ué...**

**Shura: num tem nada demais não... mas só não queiram me matar...**

**Kamus: ¬¬'**

**Shura: chegamos...**

**Alcançaram a Casa de Capricórnio...**

**Saga: tá.. e agora?**

**Quando Saga terminou de falar, eles foram recebidos por uma saraivada de tiros...**

**Aioros: O.o' – desviando das balas-**

**Aioria: - desviando das balas também-**

**MM's: o que ser isso?! – desviando das balas-**

**Saga: SHURA!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ COLOCOU O QUE NESSA CASA?!**

**Shura: eu num coloquei nada....**

**Kanon: AIAIAIIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIIAIAI!!!!!!!!!!!! – correndo e desviando das balas-**

**Uma garota, vestida com a roupa de gunner igual a Yuna , de Final Fantasy X-2, com longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados , pele alva, mas não muito, alta, sai da casa de Capricórnio...ela tem 18 anos, tá..¬¬**

**Afrodite: Oo'**

**Saga: peraí.. eu te conheço....**

**Amanda: é.. você me conhece sim... já cansou de me mandar pra Outra Dimensão.... mas eu sempre volto...sabe por que?**

**Saga: por que?**

**Amanda: sou brasileira e nunca desisto.. – fazendo o sinal de "Paz e Amor"-**

**Aldebaran: UMA BRASILEIRA?! EU NÃO ESTOU SÓ NESTE SANTUÁRIO!!!!!! – vai abraçar Amanda-**

**Os dois ficam se abraçando e pulando, que nem crianças...**

**Amanda: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... viva os brasileiros!!!!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran: uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...........**

**Saga: ¬¬'..**

**Shura: fico feliz em saber que você fica feliz....**

**Amanda: - pára de abraçar Aldebaran e vai dar um pisão no pé de Shura-.. quer parar com essa melação? ¬¬'**

**Shura: TT – segurando o pé que fora pisado-**

**Aioria: uahahahahhahahahhaha... – rolando no chão de tanto rir-... uahahahhahahhaha.. uahaahha.... cara.. gostei dessa mina... ela tem estilo..**

**Aioros: XD**

**Shion: - ainda babando nas costas de Kanon-**

**Kanon: TT...**

**Saga: Amanda... você num está escrevendo essa história?**

**Amanda: tô.. por que?**

**Saga: por que você tinha que colocar as 12 casas sendo uma zona?**

**Amanda: porque é mais engraçado..**

**Shaka: é... mas não é você que tá carregando esse peso morto aqui... minhas costas vão pro espaço....TT**

**Amanda: deixa de ser loiro burro e põe ele no chão né...¬¬**

**Shaka: ¬¬'...- pensa- eu vou tirar os sentidos dessa garota se ela continuar....**

**Amanda: Shura.... acho melhor vocês andarem logo..**

**Shura: pra quê? Pra tomar outro pisadão no pé?**

**Amanda: não.. mas se continuar a falar besteira ,vai levar outro..**

**Shura: por que você é tão má comigo? TT**

**Amanda: ah.. num fica assim... – abraça Shura e lhe dá um beijinho nos lábios- eu num sou tão má assim...- sorri- eu só sou sarcástica, irônica...**

**Shura: - todo feliz-**

**Dohko: - acorda e solta um arroto-**

**Amanda, Aioria e Aioros: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..........**

**Kamus: bem... já demoramos demais.. vamos andando... a próxima casa é a minha...**

**Saga: essa é a minha fala..**

**Amanda: ah é, Aioria.. toma.. eu esqueci de devolver esse livro pra Leona.... – entrega o livro-**

**Aioria: por que você não devolve pra ela? Só pra dar trabalho.. -.-'**

**Amanda: ¬¬'... quer morrer, infeliz?**

**Shura: opa... sem briga...**

**MM's: vai ser meio difícil.. **

**Aioria: entrega você...-.-'**

**Amanda: num tô a fim de ir lá na sua casa e ver a cara da vaca azulada..**

**Saga: como é?**

**Amanda: tá surdo?**

**Aioria: você chamou a Leona de quê?**

**Amanda: mais um surdo..¬¬'**

**Shura: calma aí, povão... sem brigas...**

**Saga: por isso que eu ficava mandando ela pra Outra Dimensão..**

**Amanda: isso não foi engraçado...**

**Shura: gente.. por favor.. sem pancadaria...**

**Amanda: ah.. passem logo.. e num me encham...**

**Aioros: valeu...**

**Kamus: vamos, vamos logo.. eu quero chegar na minha casinha....**

**Kanon: e o quê vamos encontrar por lá?**

**Saga: que isso? Vocês tão roubando minhas falas!!!!!!!!! Ò.o'**

**Shaka: vamos logo...**

**E lá vão os dourados, na direção da casa de Aquário.... e eu, continuo a escrever essa droga de história..XD**

**Continua....**


	10. Casa de Aquário

**História paralela: as 12 casas**

**Capítulo 10: a Casa de Aquário e o complô contra Shaka...**

**Ainda subindo aquelas escadarias infindas, os dourados corriam muito mais do que já estavam correndo...**

**Saga: xx'...cara.. já passa das 2h da madrugada e a gente ainda tá subindo isso!**

**Kanon- ainda carregando Shion- TT...nhai...acho que vou chorar...**

**MM's- que estava ao lado de Kanon- por que?**

**Kanon: tão judiando de mim...já é o segundo idiota que carrego hoje... num agüento mais... – pára na metade do caminho e joga Shion no chão-**

**Shaka- faz o mesmo-**

**Shura: por que fez isso com o Dohko, Shaka?**

**Shaka: porque o Kanon fez também...nada mais do que justo deixar os 2 pinguços por aí, jogados na sarjeta..**

**Shura¬¬'**

**Aioria: porra... mas isso seria sacanagem... deixar os caras aí...**

**Saga- parou também- peraí... a gente vai parar agora pra discutir besteiras?**

**Aioros: a gente só tem visto besteira durante essa subida..uma besteirinha a mais ou a menos num faz falta.. XD**

**Aldebaran: a harmonia entre nós está se despedaçando... – dando uma de Shaka-**

**Shaka: esse papel é meu...¬¬'**

**Shuraé... mas você num tá fazendo ele direito e o Aldebaran roubou ele de você...**

**Shaka: Shura, fica quieto, tá?**

**Shura: não..¬¬'**

**Dohko- caído no chão-**

**Shion- também largado no chão-**

**Afrodite: que isso? Vai Ter pancadaria? Tô fora...- sobe as escadarias-**

**Saga: você fica aí aonde está, Afrodite... você é parte dessa zona e vamos resolver essa baderna aqui e agora..**

**Kamus: porra.. justo quando nós estávamos chegando na minha casa... vocês estão de sacanagem comigo né?**

**Aioria: ah, vai arrotar...**

**Kamus: num tô com vontade..¬¬'**

**Aioros: então cala a boca...**

**Kanon- fazendo birra- NHAI... EU NUM QUERO CARREGAR ESSE PINGUÇO! ELE TÁ BABANDO EM MIM! E ISSO NUM É JUSTO...TT...**

**Shaka: cala a boca, projeto de gente... – já irritado com Kanon-**

**Saga: opa... nada de briga...**

**Kanon: TÔ DE GREVE... NUM SUBO MAIS ESSA PORRA DE SANTUÁRIO, ENQUANTO NUM TIVER ESCADA ROLANTE..TT.. E NUM SUBO ENQUANTO OUTRO DE NÓS CARREGAR ESSE VELHO BABÃO...**

**Shion- acordando e ouviu o que Kanon disse e ainda estava muito manguaçado- eu ouviii ischu... –arrota-**

**Dohko- ainda caído na sarjeta-**

**MM's-caiu no sono- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Aioros¬¬' o outro dorme no meio da confusão...olha isso..**

**Aioria: num é por isso que ele tá dormindo, anta...**

**Aioros: eu num sou anta, aspirante a Simba...¬¬'**

**Aioria: QUEM É ASPIRANTE A SIMBA AQUI!**

**Shura: oraé você... quem mais seria?**

**AioriaÒ.ó**

**Shura: cara feia pra mim é fome, viu...¬¬'**

**Kamus: dá pra vocês pararem? Estamos quase na minha casinha e vocês ainda ficam fazendo briguinhas desnecessárias! – ficando irritado-**

**Shaka: culpe ao Kanon..ele começou..**

**Aldebaran: Shaka..você tá saindo pior que encomenda... desde quando você fica dedurando seus amigos assim?**

**Shaka: desde que nós voltamos do mundo dos mortos...**

**Aioros: ENTÃO É ELE O X-9 DA TURMA! ELE É QUEM FICA DEDURANDO A GENTE PRA BRUXATHENA! –pegando seu arco e flecha-**

**ShuraÒ.Ó... Shaka, como pôde fazer isso a nós!**

**Shaka: ora, fazendo...¬¬'**

**Aioria: cara, você não merece viver depois disso..**

**Shakaé como dizem por aí... se você não pode vencer os inimigos, junte-se a eles...**

**Afrodite: então é por isso que aquela mocréia da Saori vive falando bem do Shakinhazinho.. porque ele dedura a gente pra ela...- preparando as rosas piranhas-**

**Saga: controlem-se! Se não quiserem provar o poder da GALAXIAN EXPLOSION...**

**Shaka: podem vir quantos quiserem... eu agüento..sou o homem mais próximo de Deus...**

**MM's- coçando o nariz- você é homem mais próximo da desconfiança isso sim...**

**ShakaÒ.o**

**MM's: mas é verdade...você ficou dedurando a gente pra Saori... perdeu nossa confiança em você...e num digo mais nada..- silencia-se depois de dizer suas palavras-**

**Shaka: pelo menos eu tenho créditos com ela..hehe...**

**Kanon-ainda fazendo birra- TT**

**Saga: E VOCÊ, Kanon! DEIXA DE SER VIADO! – dá um chutaço na bunda de Kanon, que este vai parar na casa de Aquário- eu carrego o Shion e num se fala mais nisso...¬¬..e quanto a vocês, seus baderneiros...-falando com os dourados- vamos subindo...e Kamus..vai logo.desembucha...o que nós vamos encontrar...**

**Miro: na casa de aquário...já sabemos...**

**Saga- croque no Miro- isso é pra você parar de ficar me imitando..¬¬**

**Miro- com as mãos na cabeça- TT**

**Kamus: na minha casa, além de muito frio... vocês vão encontrar meu dolce amore...**

**Afrodite: ai, que lindo! E quem é o bofe, Kamus?..**

**Kamus¬¬'...num sou viado igual a você... eu tenho mulher e filha, tá ligado...**

**Miro: pois é, pois é, pois é... – imitando a Chiquinha-**

**Saga- dá outro croque no Miro- pára de ficar imitando o Chaves...**

**Miro: mas num é o Chaves quem estou imitando...**

**Saga: a não? Então quem ?**

**Miro: tô imitando a Chiquinha...**

**Saga- mais um croque no Miro-...¬¬'... dá no mesmo, imbecil..**

**Miro- ainda com as mãos na cabeça- num dá não, sabia... a Chiquinha é maneira...TT**

**Kamus¬¬'..que que eu fiz pra merecer isso?**

**Miro: num sei...TT...- ainda com as mãos na cabeça- e o que eu fiz pro Saga pra eu ganhar tanto croque dele?**

**Shura: bem, já que o Saga deu um empurrãozinho no Kanon...acho que nós podemos nos apressar..ainda quero ver se dá tempo pra...**

**Aioria e Aioros: PRA SUA NANINHA..JÁ SABEMOS...¬¬'**

**Shura: droga...u.u'**

**Aioria e Aioros¬¬'**

**Afrodite: ai, fofis... vocês já estão atrasados...- quase no último lance de escadas-**

**Cavaleiros- saem correndo e atropelam Afrodite-**

**Afrodite: x.x'**

**Saga- carregando Shion agora- feliz agora irmão?**

**Kanon: muito...- abre um sorrisão-**

**Shion- volta a dormir e começa a babar em Saga-**

**Saga: puta que pariu..eu mereço...**

**Shaka- carregando Dohko- u.u...vocês me perdoam? Tô muito envergonhado do que fiz...**

**Aioria: deixa eu pensar...**

**Aioros: pelas circunstâncias**

**MM's: segundo os procedimentos e regulamento de ser cavaleiro..**

**Aioria, Aioros e MM's: NÃO...¬¬'**

**Shaka: TT...**

**Kamus: CHEGA DESSA PORRA!**

**Quando Kamus deu esse grito, outro grito veio da casa de Aquário...a voz da vítima..era bem conhecida...**

**Kanon: essa voz num é do Seiya?**

**Aioria: pior que é mesmo.. quem tá matando ele?**

**Kamus: Lunara!**

**Kamus sai correndo em direção à sala de sua casa e o que ele vê..é uma cena de que todos nós gostaríamos de ver...**

**Seiya: NÃO! CHEGA! JÁ APANHEI MAIS DO QUE DEVIA! POR ACASO VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR!**

**Lunara- concentrando seu cosmos- claro que quero... além do mais seria um grande favor pra humanidade te matar, sabia..**

**Seiya: PELO AMOR DE DEUS! PÁRA! – com uma adaga próxima ao pescoço-**

**Lunara: não... – com a sua adaga encostada no pescoço do Seiya-**

**Aioria- chegando na hora- MATA LOGO!**

**Aioros- chega logo atrás- UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! CADÊ O SANGUE!**

**MM's- chegando em seguida- QUEREMOS VER CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA!0/**

**Kanon-parado na sala- MATA DE UMA VEZ!**

**Saga- carregando Shion¬¬'**

**Shaka- carregando Dohko- mata, mata, mata...**

**Aldebaran: aonde chegaremos com isso?**

**Seiya, o desesperadoÉ.. AONDE CHEGAREMOS COM ISSO!**

**Aldebaran: o melhor seria todos nós fazermos uma Athena Exclamation gigante e explodir o seiya de vez...**

**Afrodite: 0/... amei a idéia..**

**Seiya, o fudido: PAREM, POR FAVOR!**

**Kamus- segurando o braço de Lunara- pare querida...isso não é coisa que se faça...**

**Lunara: por quê! – perguntou, Lunara, assustada com a reação de Kamus-**

**Kamus: não é certo que a minha querida esposa suje suas brancas e delicadas mãos de princesa com o sangue podre desse reles cavaleiro da égüinha pocotó...-ainda sério-**

**Lunara: mas, amorzin... é tão relaxante...**

**Kamus- ainda totalmente calmo- eu sei que é relaxante...mas não quero te ver com sangue de gente podre nas mãos..entendeu...eu te amo muito pra te ver se sujar e se rebaixar a tal ponto...- abraça Lunara-**

**Lunara: tá bem, amor...eu num bato mais nele...- abraçada no Kamus-**

**Kamus- beija Lunara-**

**Afrodite: ai..adoro finais felizes...tô precisando de um ombro amigo pra chorar...-olha pra Kanon-**

**Kanon: já te falei que sou espada...¬¬'**

**Afrodite: ah, um ticadin de nada num faz mal não...- dá uma piscadinha pra Kanon-**

**Kanon- dá um murro no rosto de Afrodite-**

**Afrodite, o esmurrado: ai, bofe.. que violência...viu..ù.u..-sai andando**

**Kanon¬¬**

**Saga: aiai...depois dessa, quero só ver o que vamos encontrar na sua casa, Frô... Frô...ué..cadê ele?**

**Kanon: foi na frente..já subiu pra casa dele...e que que a gente faz com o Seiya?**

**Aioria- com raios saindo de sua mão- vamos nos divertir...**

**Aioros-concentrando o cosmos- uhuuuuuuuuuu...já é..**

**MM's- já abrindo o caminho para o Seiki shiki-..com certeza..**

**Shaka- sentado na posição de Lótus-**

**Dohko- deixado deitado no chão ao lado de shaka-**

**Saga- preparando seu golpe Explosão Galáctica-**

**Shion- caído no chão-**

**Aldebaran- em posição de ofensiva-defensiva-**

**Miro- com a unha do dedo indicador ,pronto pra mandar as agulhadas-**

**Kanon- pronto pra mandar uma Explosão Galáctica dupla com Saga-**

**Shura- em posição de ataque-**

**Kamus- na posição, pronto pra mandar um Execução Aurora-**

**Seiya, o infeliz: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MAMÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –sai correndo-**

**Cavaleiros de ouro- atacam todos juntos ao mesmo tempo-**

**Seiya, o imortal- atingido e arremessado pra beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem longe-**

**Saga: depois dessa...vamos pra casa do Afrodite...**

**Saga pega Shion e coloca-o em suas costas e sai andando pra última casa...os outros o seguem...Lunara fica pra trás..na casa de Aquário...**

**Continua...**

**OBS.: aê...tô chegando no final dessa porra...mas ainda num sei quando vou dar continuidade na história do Mú...num tô com muita paciência não...mas, enfim...ainda tá de pé aquela parada dos 3 finais da História do Mú...aguardem..mais histórias virão../**


	11. Casa de Peixes: o último capítulo

História paralela: as 12 casas 

**Capítulo final: a Casa de Peixes e o segredo de Afrodite...**

**Já no meio das madrugadas, os dourados prosseguiam em sua caminhada rumo à Casa do Grande Mestre. Afrodite havia prosseguido na frente, deixando seus amigos em Aquário...**

**Saga- na metade do caminho para Peixes- ufa...finalmente estamos quase chegando. Falta só mais uma casa e a gente chega até aonde a Bruxathena está. – carregando Shion-**

**Kanon: cara, eu tô cansadão. Num agüento mais andar... **

**MM's: eu tô com fome. Será que o Frô subiu na nossa frente porque ele não quer que a gente veja a casa dele bagunçada? – imitando uma bicha-**

**Aioria¬¬'..que isso, MM's? Tô te estranhando hein...**

**MM's: eu só tô imitando o Afrodite, oras..P**

**Aioria: cuidado pra não imitar demais e ficar igual ao bicha.**

**MM's: nhaié mesmo. Vai que isso é contagioso...**

**Aioros- bocejando de sono- putz, nunca mais quero fazer essa caminhada. Tô exausto.**

**Shura- parecendo um zumbi, de tanto sono- porra, eu quero ir pra minha casa. Por que a gente não esquece do Mú e voltamos pra nossas casinhas, hein? Assim a gente descansa...**

**Shaka- segurando Dohko nas costas- pior sou eu... que tô carregando esse peso morto do Dohko desde a casa de Libra... minha coluna tá me matando.**

**Aldebaran: eu queria Ter visto o ensaio da Mangueira, lá na minha casa. Senão fosse pelo meu amigo Mú, eu teria abandonado a missão há muito tempo...u.u**

**Shion- ainda babando e dormindo e roncando nas costas de Saga-**

**Dohko- dormindo e roncando e não está babando-**

**Saga, o babado: porra... esse velho babando em mim tá insuportável. Kanon! Tô te encarregando de levar o velhote, de novo e não reclama.**

**Kanon: não...P**

**Saga: eu sou mais velho e ainda por cima, sou o Grande Mestre. Obedeça-me ou ficará de castigo e num vai tomar sorvete de chocolate no almoço de Domingo...¬¬'**

**Kanon: NÃO! TUDO MENOS ISSO! – ajoelhado no chão, pedindo perdão-**

**Saga: só será perdoado se você carregar o Shion... que acha?**

**Kanon: TÁ BEM! EU CARREGO O BABÃO DE NOVO...TT**

**Miro: eita nóis... eu queria estar em casa, assistindo ao Chaves...u.u...**

**Kamus- dá um tapão na cabeça de Miro- porra, você quer ir pra casa pra ver Chaves? Cara, você num é fã do Chaves, não... Você é doente por Chaves!**

**Miro- com as mãos na cabeça- Chaves na veia...uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**A "doce harmonia" dos dourados estava no ar. Enquanto conversavam e discutiam suas besteiras, aos poucos, eles se aproximavam da Casa de Peixes. O que será que Afrodite está aprontando?**

**Saga- todo babado- putz, que merda... tô todo babado. Acho que no lugar de glândulas salivares, o Shion tem uma cachoeira de saliva. Olha só pra mim... Tô todo molhado de saliva e ainda tô cheirando a álcool.**

**Kanon: agora você viu o que eu passei, desde a casa de Libra até a de Aquário. Minha camisa tá toda babada também.**

**Saga¬¬'... **

**Miro- aponta pro alto da escadaria- falta só mais um lance de escadas.**

**Finalmente, depois de tanta discussão inútil e muita caminhada, os dourados alcançam a casa de Peixes...**

**Kamus- entrando na casa de Peixes- cara, isso aqui está um breu só...**

**Os cavaleiros restantes entram na Casa de Afrodite. O local está todo escuro, parece que ninguém está na casa. Será que a Saori-sam o seqüestrou? De repente, chamas começam a ser acesas, como no jogo Chrono Trigger, quando se chega no salão principal do castelo do Magus. O vento começa a soprar, o caminho para o interior da casa é iluminado pelas chamas, até que param no meio da sala e formam um círculo enorme.**

**Cavaleiros- gota-**

**À volta deles, dos cavaleiros, o que se vê é algo espantoso: fotos de mulheres que o Afrodite conseguiu pegar, que não são poucas.**

**MM's: O.o' nossa, cara, eu achei que aquilo na casa de Virgem foi só pro Afrodite fazer hora com a nossa cara, mas o cara é bom...**

**Aioros: O.O' AIORIA! VEM AQUI RÁPIDO!**

**Aioria- foi até aonde o irmão estava e viu o que Aioros apontava-**

**O mural para onde Aioros apontava era das mulheres que Afrodite não conseguiu pegar e só tinham duas fotos: a de Leona, a filha de Saga e esposa de Aioria e Lunara, a esposa de Kamus...**

**Aioria: cara, num vou perdoar aquela bicha farsante não. Ele tentou assediar a minha deusa, a minha leona!**

**Kamus: ainda bem que minha Lunara não cedeu ao charme farsante dessa bicha...**

**Saga- procurando pra ver se acha uma foto da Ishtar-**

**Kanon- segurando Shion¬¬' que confiança na Ishtar, hein?**

**Saga: eu confio nela, mas num confio no Afrodite...vai lá saber o que ele andou fazendo por aí...**

**MM's: bom , pelo que tô vendo aqui, ele nem chegou perto da Celes. Porque, se ele encostasse um dedo nela, ele ia pro Seiki Shiki no agora...¬¬'**

**Aioros: estranho...**

**Aioria: o quê! – segurando a foto da Leona-**

**Aioros: por que o Afrodite se finge de bicha então?**

**Aldebaran: dizem que os bichas são os melhores amigos das mulheres...ele deve se aproveitar da situação e créu!**

**Shura: e o quê, Aldebaran?**

**Aldebaran: créu!**

**Shura: XD**

**Shaka- segurando Shion- cara...vocês tão vendo a foto da Íris aí...?**

**Miro: acabei de achar..- segurando a foto da irmã do Shaka-**

**Aioria: cadê você, sua bicha farsante! – com as mãos saindo os raios do Lightning Bolt-**

**Aioros: O.o'...ih! vai Ter porrada hoje...**

**Saga- segurando a mão de Aioria- calma, vamos ver se ele aparece...**

**No centro daquelas chamas, Afrodite aparece, virado de costas para os cavaleiros de ouro...**

**Afrodite- com voz máscula- então quer dizer que vocês descobriram meu segredo, não é? – com uma rosa vermelha na mão-**

**MM's: quando você me atacou daquela forma na casa do mú, num parecia que você era homem não..ò.ó'**

**Afrodite: huhuhu...eu me finjo de gay, apenas para me aproximar das frágeis damas e pegá-las... Misty é um tolo em acreditar que eu era igual a ele..hu hu hu... – olhando, sobre o ombro esquerdo, para os dourados.**

**Aioria: cara, você mexeu com a mulher errada! – agora com as mãos faíscando, com os raios que saiam delas- POR QUE VOCÊ QUIS PEGAR A LEONA?RESPONDE, SEU TRATANTE!**

**Afrodite: aquela menina tem um amor muito grande por você, Aioria. Ela não cedeu, nenhum pouco ao meu charme. E ela chegou a me bater, por isso, eu a odeio.**

**Aioria: ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA! TOMA ESSA! LIGHTNING BOLT! – aioria solta seu golpe mais poderoso em Afrodite.**

**Afrodite: o quê! – atingido pelo golpe de Aioria- c-como eu pude ser atingido por esse cara! Isso é imperdoável! – Afrodite levanta-se, segurando uma rosa negra- Aioria, meu caro amigo, provarás o amargo sabor do meu golpe... PIRANHA ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – as belas rosas negras vão na direção de Aioria-**

**Aioria: cara..você chama isso de golpe..- desviando de todas as rosas e vai se aproximando de Afrodite- Você...é...patético! –chega bem na frente de Frô e lhe dá um soco no rosto, que Afrodite vai parar longe-**

**Kamus- segurando a mão de Aioria- Aioria...eu também tenho minhas contas a acertar com ele... –começa a elevar seu cosmos frio-**

**Shura: bem , eu num vi a foto da Amanda em lugar nenhum, então eu deixo quieto...**

**MM's: nhai... ele nem deu em cima da Celes, então tudo bem...**

**Saga¬¬'...ainda bem que ele nem tocou na Ishtar...**

**Afrodite- todo ferrado- maldito...como pode...Aioria...seu maldito...- com a rosa branca na mão-**

**Aioros: O.O'**

**Afrodite: MORRA!AIORIA! – joga a rosa branca- BLOODYYYYY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!**

**Shaka: cuidado, Aioria!**

**Aioria não prestou atenção no ataque de Afrodite; a rosa branca quase o atinge no peito , senão fosse o golpe de alguém Ter destruído a rosa...**

**Leona: Ora, essa Afrodite...continua lerdo como sempre...**

**Afrodite: VOCÊ!**

**Leona: nãoé o Papa...¬¬'**

**Afrodite: finalmente, vou poder te matar...- com outra rosa branca na mão-**

**Leona: olha como tô morrendo de medo de você – faz careta-**

**Aioria: peraí, minha Deusa...- fica frente de Leona-**

**Leona: hein? o.o'**

**Aioria: vamos fazer isso juntos...um ataque duplo...que você acha? – fitando Leona bem dentro dos olhos-**

**Leona: demorou...**

**Kamus: então será um ataque triplo...**

**Leona: já é...ué... a Lunara também entrou no mural das condenadas do Afrodite?**

**Kamus: sim...e quero dar a essa bicha fingida uma coisa que ela jamais vai esquecer...- o cosmos gelado de Kamus se espalha pela casa, fazendo com que esta fique completamente congelada-**

**Leona: então vamos fazer uma Athena Exclamation!**

**Saga: mas você num é amazona de ouro, minha filha...¬¬'**

**Leona: mas faço parte dessa zona...**

**Afrodite: droga, estou em desvantagem...mas isso se resolve...- pega mais duas rosas brancas- tomem, seus idiotas! BLOODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! – joga as rosas na direção de Kamus, Aioria e Leona.**

**Leona: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! – destrói as rosas e o golpe segue em frente, na direção de Afrodite.**

**Aioria: LIGHTNING BOLT! – manda seu poderoso golpe em Afrodite-**

**Kamus: EXECUÇÃO AURORA! – manda seu golpe mais poderoso em Afrodite.**

**Afrodite: NÃAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –atingido e cai no chão, que nem uma merda.**

**Aioros: o Raul perguntou, você não acertou...pegue seu banquinho e saia de mansinho...- cantando a música do Programa do Raul.**

**MM's- cantando a mesma música- o Raul perguntou, você num acertou, pegue seu banquinho e saia de mansinho...**

**Kanon: porra, nessa o Afrodite se fudeu... '**

**Leona-comemorando que nem a Yuna, de FF X-2- GAME OVER, MAN...GAME OVER...**

**Aioria- estalando os ossos do pescoço- isso é pra você aprender, Afrodite...nunca mais mexa com a minha Leona.**

**Kamus- com os olhos fechados- o mesmo vale para a Lunara...**

**Saga: mais um peso morto para carregar...u.u**

**Afrodite- levantando-se, sangrando- isso...não...vai..adiantar...huhuhu...uma das minhas rosas conseguiu atravessar os golpes de vocês 3...huhuhu...**

**Aioria: O QUÊ!**

**Leona- com a rosa enfiada na mão direita- tá falando disso?**

**Afrodite: sim...huhuhu...**

**Leona- com seu cosmos, ela destrói a rosa-**

**Afrodite: O.O'...**

**Leona: faça melhor, cara.. por isso perdeu pro Shun..ù.u...**

**Afrodite: sei quando sou derrotado...a vitória é de vocês... – com a cabeça baixa-**

**Saga: Leona... o que tá fazendo acordada até essa hora?**

**Leona: ahé que a Lunara me chamou pelo cosmos, para ir até a casa dela pra espancar o Seiya e como eu estava sem sono.. fui pra lá...ah, mas não se preocupe... deixei a Litos cuidando das crianças...e eles já estão dormindo..**

**Saga: que mãe irresponsável você é...¬¬'**

**Leonaé, né... tive a quem puxar...¬¬'**

**Aioros: peraí...quer dizer que o Seiya não morreu, depois daqueles nossos golpes todos! Sinistro...**

**Leonaé... ele é imortal...não tem jeito...**

**Shaka: Afrodite, consegue andar?**

**Afrodite: claro que sim...mas posso pedir-lhes um favor?**

**Aldebaran: e qual é?**

**Afrodite: não contem sobre esse meu segredo a ninguém...**

**MM's: por nós, tá tranqüilo...**

**Afrodite- olhando pra Leona-**

**Leona: fica tranqüilo, cara...num vou contar pra ninguém não... palavra de escoteira...**

**Saga: bem, a festa acabou...tá na hora de encarar a Bruxaori... vamos indo pro nosso funeral...**

**Kanon: TT...sou jovem demais para morrer...- carregando Shion-**

**Shaka: ainda bem que eu tenho vantagens com ela...- pensando-**

**Shura: EU QUERO MINHA NANINHA!**

**Aioros- dá uma flechada na bunda de Shura¬¬'**

**Shura: AI, PORRA! – tirando a flecha da bunda-**

**Aioros: avisei bem antes que se você falasse mais uma vez nessa maldita naninha, ia Ter flechada na sua bunda...**

**Shura: TT...**

**Shion- roncando e babando nas costas de Kanon-**

**Dohko- apenas roncando –**

**Aldebaran: vamo nélson que a hora é élson...**

**Miro: já ouvi isso em algum lugar..¬¬'**

**Kamus: vamos logo...**

**Aioria: Leona, minha querida...depois que você se divertir lá na casa da Lunara, quero que você vá para casa, para não ser agarrada por um certo farsante...**

**Leona- dá um beijo muito gostoso na boca de Aioria-**

**Saga- faiscando de ciúmes-**

**Aioros: mas quem deu o beijo foi ela, Saga...¬¬ **

**Aioriaô beleza... um beijo desses é de derreter o coração de qualquer homem...- abraçando Leona, passando o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela-**

**Leona- beija Aioria de novo-**

**Aioria- retribui o beijo-**

**Saga- explodindo de ciúmes-**

**Kanon: Saga, deixa de ser assim com suas filhas, principalmente com a Leona...**

**Saga: fica na tua, Kanon...¬¬'**

**Leona: gente...eu tô indo pra Aquário...**

**Kamus: vê se você e a Lunara não matem o idiota do Seiya...talvez iremos precisar dele...**

**Leona: tá...XD**

**Leona vai para Aquário, ajudar Lunara a espancar, esfolar, bater, surrar, enfim, todos os sinônimos para uma boa surra no Seiya...**

**Aioria: tá legal, galera...vamo logo...**

**E lá seguiram os dourados para a Casa do Grande Mestre...**

**Fim da história paralela...**


End file.
